Slumber Party
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Takes place three years after Luck of the Draw. It's time for hells slumber party, what will happen? Something entertaining, since a certain prince is there, too!
1. Slumber Party?

A/N: This takes place three years after my Luck of the Draw fic, and is kinda a continuation of it, well sorta, it refers to it quite a bit.  
  
Slumber Party:  
  
"Slumber party?" Cell looked at the stack of papers that were handed to him.  
  
"I have no idea." Frieza studied his papers.  
  
"These flyers are for hell's first annual slumber party." the demon guard Mez explained.  
  
"And why do we have the flyers?"  
  
"Because you two are going to post them around hell to let the others know."  
  
"What the hell is a slumber party anyway?" asked Cell.  
  
Frieza shrugged.  
  
"I'll answer your questions later." Mez replied. "Now get going!"  
  
"Why are we the ones stuck posting these!?" Cell demanded.  
  
"Beacuse you two have to make up for abusing your trip to earth."  
  
"But that was three years ago!"  
  
"Don't yell at me, these are King Yemma's orders!"  
  
Frieza was going to protest, but decided against it, not wanting to get in any more trouble with Yemma.  
  
Instead the tyrants sighed and went to post the flyers.  
  
"This is bull shit!" Cell yelled "We're still making up for what we did three years ago!"  
  
"I know, it's not fair! It's bad enough that we can't enter the draws to earth for another seven years!"  
  
Cell finished taping his last flyer to the wall. "What do you think a slumber party is?"  
  
"Some kind of party, I guess."  
  
"No shit! I mean, what do you think you do at one?"  
  
"How in the hell should I know!?"  
  
"Well, atleast it won't be as bad as our community service!"  
  
* Flashback*  
  
The duo stood before King Yemma's desk, just a few days after being sent back to hell early from their trip to earth.  
  
"As punishment for you abusing your trip back to earth, I am giving you both one year of community service." Yemma looked down at the tyrants.  
  
"What are we suppose to do for it?" wondered Frieza.  
  
"You two will help with the Upper World Daycare Center."  
  
"Daycare? As in day care with kids?!"  
  
Yemma-sama nodded.  
  
The villains looked at each other and shuddered.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That was the longest year of my life...well death! It was worse than anything we've had to do in hell!" exclaimed Frieza.  
  
"Damn, that was worse than being killed!"  
  
The duo stopped their trip down memory lane and Frieza finished putting up his flyers.  
  
Once finished, Cell and Frieza rejoined the rest of the inhabitants of hell.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" questioned Jeice.  
  
"We had to post up some flyers." explained Frieza.  
  
"Flyers? For what?" asked King Kold.  
  
"Something called a slumber party, whatever that is!" answered Cell.  
  
Nobody in hell seemed to know what a slumber party was, that is, except for one person.  
  
"Goodie! A slumber party!" Kold said excitedly.  
  
Everyone looked at Frieza's father, who was know looking at one of the flyers posted on a near by wall.  
  
"What's a slumber party, Kold?" wondered Raditz.  
  
"You'll see, it'll be wonderful!" Kold replied, before skipping away.  
  
"What kind of answer was that!?" demanded Burter.  
  
"One that only the father of Frieza would say!" laughed Cell.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!?" shouted Frieza.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I told you, nothing!"  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The pair of villains continued arging until they heard Goz.  
  
"Alright, I need everybody over here!" Goz told everybody.  
  
They all did as they were told and went over to the guard.  
  
"Okay, I presume that you all know about the slumber party. Now, before I assign tasks, does anybody have any questions?"  
  
Everybody, except for Kold, raised their hands.  
  
"Recoome!" Goz pointed to the Ginyu Force member.  
  
"What is a slumber party?"  
  
"It's suppose to be a night to relax, have fun, and play games with the others."  
  
"Do we have to participate?" questioned Frieza.  
  
"You're suppose to raise your hand if you want to ask a question."  
  
Frieza glared at Goz, before raising his hand.  
  
"Frieza." Goz pointed to the tyrant.  
  
"Do we have to participate?"  
  
"You do have a choice if you want to go or not..."  
  
Frieza and Cell sighed in relief, neither of them wanted to 'play games' with their hell mates.  
  
"But," Goz continued "King Yemma said that you and Cell don't have a choice."  
  
"Dammit! Why the hell are we still being punished for what we did years ago!? Besides that, we didn't even do anything!"  
  
"You didn't raise your hand."  
  
"Fuck that!"  
  
"I think you need a time out." Goz pointed to the corner.  
  
"What?! There's no way in hell that I'm going on a time out!"  
  
"Do you want me to tell King Yemma that you choose to disobey his orders?"  
  
Cell thought about getting more community service. "Fine!"  
  
Cell stomped over to the corner and sat down, facing the wall.  
  
"This is bull shit! We shouldn't be made to go to that damn party if we don't want to! But no, we are being treated like shit for something we didn't even do years ago!" Cell angrily thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to assign tasks for your guys to do to prepare for the slumber party."  
  
Raditz raised his hand.  
  
"Raditz."  
  
"When is this slumber party?"  
  
"It's in two days. Is that all the questions?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna start assigning the jobs..."  
  
"Hold on, you have a new joiner." Baba told Goz.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Yay, I finally got over my writers block to write another actual fic! I know this chapter wasn't all that good, but it will get better! I'm still totally over my writers block, but I'm gettin there!  
  
Please review if you want me to continue.  
  
Check out my other fics!  
  
Check out my Vegeta shrine! Go to www.freewebs.com/vegeta_lover. It has lots of stuff and more to come!  
  
Oh yeah, you know the flashback about the comminuity service? Well if you read this you should! Anyways, after I complete this fic should I write one based on that community service? Let me know! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: If I own DBZ would I be writin this fic? I don't think so! 


	2. The New Hell Mate Revealed

Everyone, including Cell turned around to see their new hell mate.  
  
"You!" Frieza yelled at the new comer.  
  
The new member of hell smirked.  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here!?" Cell asked the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"You can't talk, you're on a time out!" Goz told Cell.  
  
Cell pouted and turned back around to face the wall.  
  
"Why the hell do you think I'm here!? I died!" Vegeta snapped at the green tyrant.  
  
"My work here is done." Baba stated, before vanishing.  
  
"Okay, can I have your attention back over here?" Goz asked, motioning his hand to the group.  
  
The group, minus Vegeta and Cell gathered back around the guard.  
  
"Cell you can rejoin the group, and Vegeta I need you to come over here!"  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' and remained where he was.  
  
Cell didn't give a second thought and in a flash he was back standing next to Frieza.  
  
"Vegeta, I told you to come join the group!"  
  
"Why the hell should I listen to the likes of you!?" demanded the prince.  
  
"Becuase if you don't, I'll tell King Yemma that you are refusing to obey his rules!"  
  
"What's he going to do!? I'm already in hell!"  
  
Goz sighed. "Fine, just stay where you are, but if you get community service don't balme me!"  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Okay, I'm now going to assign jobs for each of you to do to prepare for the slumber party that will take place in two days."  
  
"Slumber party? What the hell is that?!" Vegeta mentally asked himself.  
  
"The people in charge of games will be King Kold, Cell, Frieza, Jeice and Vegeta!"  
  
"What!? Why in the hell do I have to help these morons think of childish games for something I don't give a damn about!?" Vegeta glared up at the demon guard.  
  
"You have to raise your hand if you want to ask a question!"  
  
"What the hell is this, school!? I don't have to listen to you!"  
  
Just then Baba appeared beside Goz.  
  
"Vegeta, King Yemma would like to speak with you." the fortuneteller explained.  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked over to Baba.  
  
The two disappeared up to the check in station.  
  
The Check In Station:  
  
The pair arrived in front of the large desk that King Yemma sat behind.  
  
The large man looked down at the smirking prince. "You have to show respect to the hell guards and follow my rules."  
  
"Why?! What's the worse that can happen, I'm already in hell!?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I could make you work at the Upper World Day Care Center or I could make it so you can never surpass your rival."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Dammit! I have to obey this bastard if I ever want to surpass Kakarot!? Shit!" Vegeta thought with a growl.  
  
"So, will you obey the rules?" Yemma questioned.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything and just slightly nodded his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
Just as the two were about to go back to hell King Yemma stopped them.  
  
"Wait a second, Baba."  
  
"Yes, King Yemma?"  
  
"Vegeta doesn't have a choice about the slumber party in hell either."  
  
Vegeta, who was still oblivious to the whole 'slumber party' thing didn't reply.  
  
They disappeared and reappeared back where they had come from, hell.  
  
Goz had just finished assigning tasks for the rest of the hell mates and they had divided into their assigned groups.  
  
"Vegeta, your group, the games group, is over there." Goz pointed to Kold, Frieza, Cell and Jeice.  
  
The Saiyan groaned and walked over to his group.  
  
"Well, look who's here!" Frieza said to the others. "The monkey prince, quite literally."  
  
"So you got wished back from a monkey, huh?" Cell added.  
  
"No shit! I'm not a primate right now am I!?"  
  
"Sheesh, he's got an attitude!" Kold commented.  
  
Vegeta just glared at him in response.  
  
"Okay, we need to work on some games." Jeice reminded the group.  
  
"Oh yeah." Cell and Frieza said in unison.  
  
"What the hell is a slumber party!?" Vegeta asked.  
  
King Kold explained.  
  
"What!? And I have to take part in that!?"  
  
Frieza chuckled. "I take it you don't have a choice either!"  
  
"Either?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Cell don't have a choice about this either!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "What'd you two losers do?"  
  
Frieza ignored Vegeta's comment. "We're still making up for that turning you and Goku into monkeys bull shit!"  
  
King Kold walked over to where Vegeta was and put his arm around him.   
  
"Relax guys, this is gonna be fun!" Kold said with a wink.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? I know, I know, for a Cell and Frieza based story there seems to be alot of Vegeta! But he's gonna be one of the mains too! Just imagine Cell, Frieza, Vegeta and the others playing slumber party games! And through the whole slumber party thing I'm gonna try to keep the characters as in character as possible!  
  
Please review if you want me to continue! Thanks reviewers!  
  
Check out (and review) my other fics!  
  
Also take a look at my Vegeta site! Go to www.freewebs.com/vegeta_lover or click on my bio! Worth checking out!  
  
Oh yeah, sorry bout the shortness of this chapter, but I thought it was a good place to end this! 


	3. Preparations

Vegeta growled and brushed Kold's hand off his shoulder.  
  
"Don't ever tough me again!" the Saiyan warned.  
  
King Kold got the message and retreated to his origional seat next to Jeice.  
  
"Okay, we need to think of games." Jeice, once again had to remind the group.  
  
"What kind of games do you play at a slumber party?" wondered Frieza.  
  
All eyes turned to King Kold.  
  
"Well, at the last slumber party I went to we played..."  
  
"You've been to a slumber party?" Cell asked the Icejin.  
  
King Kold nodded and continued. "As I was saying, at the last slumber party I went to we played truth or dare, makeover, spin the bottle, made prank calls and played board games!"  
  
"What the hell are those?!" Vegeta demanded, he had never heard of any of those except for board games.  
  
"They're games, silly!"  
  
"I'm not a moron like you, I knew that!"  
  
"He meant, how do you play them?" the also confused Frieza explained.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see!"  
  
"So, are we just gonna go with Kold's games?" Jeice asked.  
  
"I don't care." Cell and Frieza answered in unison.  
  
Vegeta didn't bother to answer.  
  
"Okay, then we're settled!" Kold said happily.  
  
"I need everyone back over here!" Goz called after about an hour.  
  
The members from all of the groups gathered around the guard.  
  
"Did everybody get their task accomplished?"  
  
The hell mates nodded.  
  
"Okay, I need to know what games you're going to play!" Goz looked over and saw Vegeta not paying attention "Vegeta, why don't you tell me?"  
  
Vegeta snapped back into reality when he heard his name. "Huh? Tell you what?"  
  
"If you were paying attention you'd know..."  
  
The prince glared.  
  
"What games did your group come up with?"  
  
"How the hell should I know!?"  
  
"Becuase you were with your group when they decided on the games!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Since you weren't active in your group I want you to think of a game on your own."  
  
"What!? I refuse to think of some moronic game!"  
  
"Do you remember what King Yemma said?"  
  
"How in the hell could I forget?!" Vegeta thought. "That bastard said that if I didn't obey these bakas he'd always make Kakarot stronger than me!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"This is something that Kakarot would do, not me!" Vegeta continued to think "Wait that's it! Kakarot!"  
  
"Do you have a game yet?"  
  
"Pin the brain on the Kakarot!"  
  
Hell errupted in laughter.  
  
Vegeta smirked as Goz wrote that on his clip board.  
  
"Okay, that's all for today. I'll need help decorating the day of the slumber party."  
  
With that everyone in hell split up and continued what they were doing before the whole slumber party announcement thing.  
  
Vegeta stood along, with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a wall.  
  
Cell and Frieza approached him.  
  
"So, how'd you die anyway?" Cell questioned the Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta hmphed.  
  
"What did the great monkey prince die by that other monkey?" Frieza teased.  
  
"No, I did NOT die by Kakarot!" the ouji snapped.  
  
"Well then how did you?"  
  
"It's not of your damn business! Get lost!"  
  
The tyrants decided not to push Vegeta, so they left him alone.  
  
The next day was a typical day in hell.  
  
Vegeta stood by himself, threatening anyone who bothered him.  
  
Cell and Frieza were stuck doing errands for King Yemma.  
  
The four Ginyu Force members practiced their poses over and over and over...  
  
Nappa and Raditz played tic tac toe.  
  
And everyone else was either sparring or lounging around.  
  
The next day was the big day, the day of the slumber party.  
  
"Okay, I need volunteers to help decorate for the party tonight!" announced Mez.  
  
Only King Kold raised his hand.  
  
"Um, I need more than one person!"  
  
Still nobody volunteered.  
  
"Fine, I'll just pic Cell, Frieza and Vegeta."  
  
"What!?" the three exclaimed in unison.  
  
They didn't get and answer, but they did get a few boxes of colorful streamers and balloons.  
  
"Okay, let's get to work!" Kold said happily.  
  
Cell, Frieza, and Vegeta just started at the boxes while Kold was sorting through them.  
  
"Aren't you guys gonna help me?"  
  
"Hell no!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well, I'll tell Mez that you're not helping!"  
  
The prince thought about it for a minute, then slowly made his way to the boxes.  
  
Frieza and Cell followed.  
  
A/N:Okay, sorry bout this chapter being boring and sucky, but I'm working my way up to the good parts!  
  
Please review! And thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Check out my other 8 fics!  
  
Also my Veggie-kun site! www.freewebs.com/vegeta_lover Worth checkin' out! 


	4. Decorating is Hell

Once the tyrants were finished decorating, hell looked like, well hell.  
  
The wall were covered with the most ugly colored streamers.  
  
There were half inflated balloons tied to random things.  
  
King Kold stepped back to admire their work. "I like it!"  
  
"What the hell are you looking at? These decorations look like shit, but I don't care!" Cell commented.  
  
"Neither do I! What are they gonna do, make us re-do them?" Frieza joked.  
  
Mez came over to inspect the decorating job that the four hell mates had done.  
  
"What do ya think?" Kold questioned the guard.  
  
"I think you could have done much better. This is a half assed job!"  
  
"No, it was quite full assed sir."  
  
"I don't believe you! Hell looks worse than it did! I'm afaid that you five will have to take this down and start over."  
  
"What!?" the Saiyan Prince demanded. "I'm not redoing this!"  
  
"Yes you are, you along with Kold, Frieza and Cell."  
  
"I'm not! Why should I have to do this again because these morons were too stupid to do it right the first!?"  
  
"Uh, you were one of those morons, Vegeta." Cell pointed out.  
  
"Well I'm a warrior, not a house decorating person!"  
  
"They're called interior decorators, silly!" (guess who said that :p)  
  
The very annoyed Vegeta turned around and back-handed Kold, sending him back a few (dozen) feet.  
  
"Now why did you do that Vegeta?" Mez asked.  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and answered. "Because I am so sick of listening to that bastard talk about gay stuff that I don't giva a damn about!"  
  
"Vegeta, I can sense alot of anger coming from you..."  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"So, I think you need a time out."  
  
"What?!"  
  
The other members of the group giggled, except for Kold, who was still across hell.  
  
The ouji sent a glare at the giggling hell mates, causing them to quickly stop.  
  
Mez pointed to the corner. "I would like you to sit there until you calm down."  
  
"And I would like you to shut your trap!" snapped the prince.  
  
Mez sighed. "Please don't make me tell King Yemma about this."  
  
"Damn, I forgot about that idiot!" Vegeta thought, as he made his way to the corner.  
  
With Vegeta in the corner, Kold found it safe to rejoin the group.  
  
The group redid the decorations and the prince stood in the corner, with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Much better." Mez said, examining the new decorating job.  
  
"Thank you." Kold replied.  
  
"Vegeta, you can rejoin the group now!" the guard called to Vegeta.  
  
"About damn time!" the Saiyan shot back.  
  
"Don't make me put you on another time out."  
  
Vegeta sighed and made his way towards the others.  
  
"Okay, Vegeta can clean this up, since he didn't help with the decorating." Mez explained as he walked away.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta protested, but Mez was too far away to hear it.  
  
Rather then follow him and risk getting another time out, Vegeta starting picking up the scraps of decoration littering the surrounding floor.  
  
"Gee, you Saiyans make better janitors than fighters!" Frieza teased.  
  
Cell and Jeice laughed at the comment that their fellow tyrant made.  
  
"Yeah, it just suits you better! Afterall, you don't see alot of fighting monkeys!" Kold couldn't help but adding.  
  
Apparently King Kold didn't learn his lesson the first time about not pissing off a Saiyan, especially not if it's named Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta threw down the bow with the garbage that he had been holding and approached the ones foolish enough to tease him.  
  
At the sight of the ouji all of the group members stopped laughing.  
  
Vegeta walked up to Kold until he was a few inches in front of him.  
  
"So, you Icejins are dumber than I thought!"  
  
Kold tried to back away, but to no avail beacuse Vegeta grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're not so bold now!" Vegeta growled at the cowering Kold.  
  
Kold didn't reply.  
  
Vegeta, not wanting to get in anymore trouble pushed Kold to the floor and went back to cleaning.  
  
Vegeta finished picking up the trash for the decorations, and the other hell mates returned to their regular activities.  
  
"I need you all over here!" Goz called.  
  
Being the good little hell mates they are, they obeyed and quickly surrounded the demon.  
  
"Okay, I need to know who's going to participate in the slumber party that will be starting shortly. I will call your name and tell me either yes or no, so that Mez can record it." Gox motioned to Mez, who was holding a clip board with the names of the damned.  
  
Cell raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Cell?"  
  
"Since me and Frieza don't have a choice can we go do something else?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you two don't get in to trouble."  
  
The two villains looked at eachother.   
  
"What do you wanna do?" Frieza asked his partner.  
  
"Wanna play Monopoly?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Race ya?"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
They took off to where the board games were kept. (wow, imagine board games in hell)  
  
Vegeta also decided to leave and went to his usual spot, standing against the far wall.  
  
"Jeice." Goz read the first name on the list.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Burter."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Recoome."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Guldo."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Broly."  
  
"No."  
  
"Raditz."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nappa."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"King Kold."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Goz and Mez continued through the hell mates until they reached the bottom of the list.  
  
"Okay, those of you not taking part in tonight's slumber party can go to the check in station and help King Yemma with anything he needs done or whatever he tell you to do."  
  
Just as Mez finished speaking his words Baba appeared.  
  
"I have come to get those going to the check in station." the fortuneteller explained.  
  
The non-participaters gathered around Baba so they could be transported.  
  
"Those of you that are left, follow me so we can begin."  
  
The group of 10 followed the guard to the place where the most of the party would be held.  
  
"This is gonna be soooo much fun!" Kold said, his voice filled with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of..." Vegeta, who was the last follower thought to himself.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, dragging this out another chapter! I just thought that this was a good place to laeve off. Sorry, but I WILL start the party next chappie, if you couldn't tell!  
  
Please review and I hope this chapter was more amusing than the last one! I tried harder on this one! Oh yeah, thanks my beloved reviewers!  
  
If you like this than you should like my other humor fics! Check 'em out!  
  
Vegeta site! www.freewebs.com/vegeta_lover Has lots of stuff and more to come! Check it out!  
  
Oh yeah, just for the record, I really am 14, even tough I am turning 15 in June! 


	5. Twister Time!

Mez lead the group to a room that had a big screen, board games and other supplies that they would need.  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving so you guys can get started, but you can come and get me if you need to." Mez stated, before leaving the room.  
  
Once the guard left all of the hell mates just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
That is until King Kold broke the silence. "Well, this isn't very fun! We need to play a game!"  
  
"What kind of game?" Cell questioned.  
  
"I don't know, what about some board games?"  
  
All of the hell mates shrugged, except for Vegeta, he hmphed.  
  
Kold walked over to where the games were piled. "Hmm, these are all so boring! I know what we need!"  
  
"What?" the son of Kold wondered.  
  
"Oh, you will see, my friends!" the Icejin hurried out of the room.  
  
"Uh, what game to you think he's getting?" Jeice asked very nervously.  
  
"Knowing that faggot, anything!" the prince replied.  
  
A few minutes later Kold appeared back with a game in hand.  
  
"Twister? What the hell is that!?" Vegeta looked at the box.  
  
Kold explained the rules of the game.  
  
"Hell no! I'm not playing that!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Me neither!" Cell added.  
  
"Come on guys! It'll be loads of fun!"  
  
"Touching bodies with you morons in akward positions doesn't sound fun!"  
  
"It's not fair for you to call us morons, Vegeta!" Kold pouted.  
  
"I know, it's an understatement!"  
  
Kold smiled goffily at the ouji. "I know you don't mean it!"  
  
It took all of the Saiyans will power not to go over there and give that Icejin a taste of his fist.  
  
"It's no use for you guys to argue. Remember, you don't have a choice." Jeice had to remind Vegeta and Cell.  
  
"Dammit! That bastard's probably gonna get off on having a bunch of men so close to him!" Cell, of course was referring to Kold.  
  
Kold sent a wink Cell's way.  
  
"Uh, how are we all suppose to play using this little game mat?" Raditz asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, I don't have to play!" Frieza volunteered.  
  
"Me neither!" Cell also volunteered, obviously in hopes of getting out of the game.  
  
"That's not necessary! I'll go get another one!" Kold hurried out of the room.  
  
Only moments later Kold returned holding another Twister game and ten straws.  
  
"What's with the straws?"  
  
"I thought that since we have two game mats that we could have a tournament. And the top two winners from each game face eachother."  
  
"And where do the straws come in?"  
  
"I figured we'd draw straws to determine who plays with who!"  
  
"I'm sure they are a few people in here you'd like to 'play' with, Kold!" Nappa chuckled.  
  
Kold blushed.  
  
The room filled with an akward silence.  
  
"Uh, shouldn't we draw the straws?" Recoome wondered, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kold held up the hand that held the straws.  
  
"How do we know which team we're on?" Frieza questioned as he drew a straw.  
  
"There are five short straws and five long ones."  
  
"I take it this is a short one?" Frieza examined the half sized straw he held.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Each of the remaining hell mates drew straws.  
  
"Okay, people with the long straws play here." Kold motioned to the first game mat. "And the short strawed people play here."  
  
Everybody went to their assigned mat.  
  
Frieza, Burter, Raditz, Nappa and Kold were on one team.  
  
While Cell, Vegeta, Recoome, Guldo and Jeice were on the other.  
  
"We should name our teams!" Guldo announced.  
  
"Good idea! We'll name ours 'The Funky Chickens'!" Kold said, on behalf of the group.  
  
"Why do you get to name our team!?" Nappa demanded.  
  
"Because I said so!" Kold stuck his tongue out at the bald Saiyan. "And besides, it's not like you could think of a better name!"  
  
"As a matter of fact I can!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Human Killers!"  
  
"You call that a good name!?"  
  
"It's better than 'The Funky Chickens!'"  
  
"Says you!"  
  
Frieza sighed. "Why don't you just compromise?"  
  
The two shrugged.  
  
"Wanna go with The Human Chickens?"  
  
Nappa really didn't want to go with such a humiliating name, but just agreed anyway.  
  
"And what about your team?" King directed his attention to the nameless group.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Well just pick something!"  
  
"The Vegeta Followers." (guess who)  
  
"What!? I think we should call it The Cell Games!" Cell protested.  
  
"Why in the hell would you name our team after your pathetic tournament?!"  
  
"Why in the hell would you name the team after yourself?!"  
  
There pair of hell mates continued to argue until Kold interrupted.   
  
"Why don't you compromise? Go with like The Vegeta Cells or something!"  
  
The name produced snickers from everybody in the room, minus Cell and Vegeta.  
  
"Hell no!" the non snickering two exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Let's just go with it!" Jeice told the duo.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Once the team names were decided on they started to play.  
  
The first ones out were Guldo and Nappa.  
  
Burter and Recoome were out next, followed by Raditz and Jeice.  
  
Once the final four were determined, they began the final game.  
  
"The final game will be held between King Kold and Frieza, from the Human Chickens and Vegeta and Cell, from the Vegeta Cells!" Recoome announced.  
  
Vegeta mentally contemplated losing on purpose to get out of having to risk getting close to Kold.  
  
"Hey monkey, prepare to lose!" Frieza mocked.  
  
That sealed Vegeta's decision, he would play to win, whether that meant getting close to Kold or not.  
  
The game started off very easily, they all got colors and parts that they could do without getting too close to the others.  
  
Once the game picked up and everyone was practically touching Cell thought of an idea.  
  
He used his crown of chitton (the things that stick up on his head) to 'accidently' knock the closest person to him off balance.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Frieza demanded as he hit the ground.  
  
"Sorry, it was an accident!" Cell replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Accident my ass!"  
  
The game continued with nobody else falling, that is until Cell spun a move that made him face to face with Kold. (scary, ne?)  
  
Kold winked at Cell.  
  
Cell tried to make some distance between himself and the Icejin, but his hand slipped in the process, causing him to fall.  
  
That left is to the final two, King Kold and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta had the upper hand, because of his size and flexibility, but a series of moves caused that to change.  
  
Before Vegeta had known what happened Kold was directly on top of him. (I'm sorry, Veggie!)  
  
The feel of that creepy Icejin's body on top of him made Vegeta sick to his stomach, and he allowed himself to fall.  
  
Kold gloated about his victory and the others cleaned up the game.  
  
Vegeta stood against the wall, refusing to let anyone to get near him. (do you blame him?)  
  
Once everything was put away the hell mates wondered what they would do next.  
  
"So, what's next?"  
  
Kold was the first to answer. "I know! We should play..."  
  
Cell cut Kold off. "I'm not playing anything else, and I'm sure Vegeta's not until I get something!"  
  
"Get what?" sked Frieza.  
  
Cell didn't answer and left the room.  
  
"What do you think he's getting?" Jeice wondered.  
  
"With Cell, you never know..."  
  
A/N: I know, cheap chapter! But I wasn't all too sure about what to write and this popped into my mind today at school today! I know it wasn't very funny, but I'm sure if you use your imaginations on this you will atleast chuckle.  
  
Hmmm, I wonder what Cell could be getting? I know, but I'm not telling 'til next chapter! I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out though!  
  
Please review! Thanks to my already reviewers! Your reviews really make me feel better!  
  
Aslo, check out my other fics! 


	6. Where's Cell?

Minutes passed and still no sign of Cell.  
  
"Man, what could he be getting that takes so long?" Frieza wondered.  
  
"I have no clue!"  
  
Nappa chuckled. "You don't get it, do you? Cell's not going to get anything, he's escaping!"  
  
"You mean he's not coming back?" asked Kold.  
  
Nappa nodded.  
  
"Aww! But I was hoping to have some fun with him..."  
  
All of the hell mates took a step back, away from Kold.  
  
"How can you be sure though?" Frieza asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought he didn't have a choice!" Jeice added.  
  
"He probably wanted to try!"  
  
"Well, I don't believe you!" Kold pouted.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself!"  
  
Everyone sat in slience for a few minutes.  
  
"So, are we gonna play another game?" Raditz broke the silence.  
  
The hell mates turned to Kold.  
  
"I think we should wait a little longer for Cell." the Icejin replied.  
  
"I already told you that he's not coming back!" the bald Saiyan snapped.  
  
"He is so!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so times ten!"  
  
"Is not times one hundred!"  
  
"Is some times infinity!"  
  
"Is not times infinity, plus one!"  
  
"You can't go past infinity!"  
  
"Who says?!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Why you!?"  
  
"'Cause I'm special!"  
  
"Oh, you're 'special' alright!" Nappa snickered.  
  
All of the inhabitants of hell, minus Kold and Vegeta started laughing.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the other damned souls of hell.  
  
Kold slightly blushed.  
  
"So, how long are we gonna wait for Cell?" Recoome, the first person to stop laughing asked.  
  
"I don't know, alittle while."  
  
Everyone sighed and the room went silent.  
  
Half hour later...  
  
"I spy with my little eye, someting that is gay." Raditz told the others.  
  
"Wow, that's a tough one, Raditz! It's obviously Kold!" Burter answered.  
  
"Pick a better one this time!" Frieza complained.  
  
"Well sorry! We've already gone through like every color!"  
  
"Not to mention every person!"  
  
The room went quiet again.  
  
Another thirty minutes later...  
  
Frieza, King Kold, Recoome, Guldo, Raditz and Jeice sat around a large circular table.  
  
"Do you have any threes?" Frieza asked his father.  
  
"Go fish! Do you have any queens, Recoome?"  
  
"I think you're the only queen here, Kold!" Nappa teased.  
  
Both Recoome and Kold ignored the Saiyans comment and resumed their game.  
  
"Go fish! Do you have..."  
  
Vegeta still stood alone against the wall, watching the others.  
  
"Dammit! How could I have let that moron beat me!?" Vegeta mentally demanded.  
  
Kold looked over at the prince and smirked.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists. "Dammit, I AM going to beat that freak in the next game!"  
  
Nappa and Burter were sitting across the room playing tic tac toe.  
  
"Ha! Three X's! I win!" Nappa gloated.  
  
"Shit! That's three games in a row!"  
  
"You know what that means!"  
  
Burter sighed.  
  
"You have to teach me your pose!"  
  
Kold over heard the two talking about Nappa learning Burter's pose and got interested.  
  
"Hey! Since Nappa's learning Burter's pose, why don't we all as part of the slumber party?"  
  
The other three Ginyu Force members got excited at the fact of being able to do their trade mark poses.  
  
"Okay, let's all come over here and we'll teach you the greatness that is the posing of the one and only Ginyu Force!" Jeice ordered the others.  
  
All of the hell mates, except for Vegeta joined the Ginyu Force members.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta! We're not starting this until you get your ass over here!" Burter explained the our ouji.  
  
Vegeta hmphed. "Those poses are not fit for a Saiyan warrior!"  
  
"Well, Nappa and Raditz are doing them!"  
  
"Those idiots can barely be considered Saiyan warriors!"  
  
"Hey! I was once your partner, Vegeta!" Nappa shouted at Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah you WERE, that is, until I killed you!"  
  
"Well what about me?! I'm a Saiyan warrior, no actually I'm a Saiyan elite!" the long haired Saiyajin (Raditz) protested.  
  
"Ha! You were killed by Kakarot! That's worse than a Namek!"  
  
"Why you..?!" Raditz got almost into fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on! A first class should have no problem killing a third class!"  
  
"If that's the case, then you're goin' down!"  
  
"You wish!"  
  
Just as the Saiyan duo was about to go at eachother, Kold interfered.  
  
"Come on, fighting won't solve anything! Just forget about this and let's get posin'!"  
  
Raditz agreed and rejoined the others.  
  
"And what about you, Veggie?"  
  
That name enraged Vegeta, causing him to go Super Saiyan.  
  
Kold was frightened by the Super Saiyan form of the prince, but couldn't pass up an oppurtunity to touch Vegeta's now golden spikes.  
  
The Icejin reached up and caressed Vegeta's longest spike on his head.  
  
The Saiyan Prince growled and grabbed the pathetic Kold's wrist.  
  
"I told you to NEVER touch me again!"  
  
"I-I'm S-s-sorry..." Kold squeaked out.  
  
Vegeta tightened his grip on Kold's wrist.  
  
The icejin so-called 'King' winced in pain.  
  
'Veggie' pulled his other arm back and formed it into a fist.  
  
Laughing could be heard from the entrance of the room.  
  
Vegeta, along with everyone else turned around to see the source of the laughter.  
  
Cell was standing in the door way laughing his ass off.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at!?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"You about to punch Kold!" Cell answered.  
  
Vegeta, who due to Cell forgot about Kold, just threw the Icejin down.  
  
Just then Frieza noticed a bag in Cell's hand.  
  
"What's in the bag?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Cheap, cheap, cheap! But the next chapter WILL be better! Sorry bout taking so long to update, but I moved and my internet just got hooked up today!  
  
Please review and thanks for the reviews that I have already gotten!  
  
Check out my other fics and my Vegeta shrine! (to get to it click on my bio) 


	7. Wrong Bag!

Cell smirked as he approached the other hell mates, still not revealing the contents of the bag.  
  
"Come on! Enough with the suspense already, Cell! Show us what's in the damn bag!" Freiza ordered.  
  
The green tyrant stuck out his tongue. "Make me!"  
  
"Fine, I will!"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
The duo got into fighting stance, with Kold still sprawled on the floor between them.  
  
"Ha, Cell actually thinks that I wanna spar with him! Good, 'cause that's just what I want him to think..." the younger Icejin thought.  
  
Cell, not really thinking, put the bag down in the corner of the room.  
  
Frieza smirked.  
  
"What the hell are you smirking at?!"  
  
"Uh...about how I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"Sure, you just keep thinkin' that!"  
  
Cell sped towards Frieza, preparing to take a swing at him.  
  
Frieza, who had be expecting that move, dodged it easily.  
  
"Perfect, now the bag's unguarded...." the smaller tyrant thought, as the smirk re-appeared.  
  
In a flash, the purple and white hell mate launched himself in the direction of the bag.  
  
"Dammit!" Cell cursed to himself and took off after Frieza.  
  
Frieza was closing in on the bag, with Cell not too far behind.  
  
Kold stood up from the ground and dusted himself off, totally unaware of his son speeding straight for him.  
  
Frieza, on the other hand, saw his father, but he was going too fast and too close to stop himself.  
  
CRASH  
  
The father-son duo collided, knocking them both down.  
  
All of the hell mates, subtract the two that were knocked down laughed, including Vegeta.  
  
The two Icejins picked themselves up.  
  
Just as Frieza was about to go after the bag again, he noticed it was gone from it's place against the wall.  
  
"Looking for something?" Cell asked, holding up the bag.  
  
Frieza stared at the bag. "That!"  
  
"Come on! Just tell us what's in the bag already!" Raditz commanded.  
  
"And why should I listen to you?"  
  
The others groaned, this was going to take a while.  
  
Fifteen minutes later:  
  
"Please?" Kold asked in a sweet voice. (well as sweet as someone like Kold can be)  
  
"No!" Cell answered quickly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I said so!"  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"Still no!"  
  
"Just one little look?"  
  
This time Cell didn't have a chance to answer, 'cause before he knew it he was tackled to the floor.  
  
The members of hell gasped at who had tackled Cell.  
  
"Get off me!" Cell ordered his tackler.  
  
The 'tackler' didn't listen and proceeded to try to grab the bag.  
  
Cell however, wasn't letting go of the bag.  
  
The so-called tackler was getting fed up and punched Cell in the face.  
  
The punch didn't faze Cell, but it did stun him long enough for his attacker to get the bag.  
  
"Huh? Midol? What the hell is that!?" Vegeta demanded, looking through the bag he had just stolen from Cell.  
  
"I don't know." Cell replied, standing up.  
  
Vegeta read the little bottle. "For fast relief of cramps, bloating and..."   
  
"Care to explain that?" Jeice questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Cell shook his head. "I don't know how in the hell that got in my bag!"  
  
"Sure you don't! What else is in there, Vegeta?"  
  
Normally Vegeta wouldn't have listened to what the pathetic Ginyu Force member had told him to do, but he made an exception, 'cause he too was curious to find out what else was in the bag.  
  
Vegeta dug through the bag. "There's something called Tampax, something else called a 'Wonder Bra' and..."   
  
The prince through the bag down.  
  
"What's wrong? What else was in the bag?"  
  
Vegeta shuddered, but regained his composure long enough to tell the others. "That bastard has condoms in the bag!"  
  
"WHAT!?" all of the hell mates, minus Vegeta, but including Cell yelled in unison.  
  
"W-why in the fuck do you have condoms?!" Nappa demanded.  
  
"I-I don't know what happened, that isn't my bag!"  
  
"Sure it isn't!"  
  
"I guess that would explain why he wouldn't let us look in it!" Burter exclaimed.  
  
Cell picked up the bag and threw it as hard as he could against the closest wall. "That fuckin' bag isn't mine!"  
  
Nobody said anything and back up alittle from him.  
  
Cell growled and stomped over to the wall.  
  
"Do you really believe that bag wasn't Cell's?" Frieza wondered.  
  
"Of course it was!" Nappa snapped.  
  
"I knew there was something up with that green freak!" Guldo stated.  
  
Vegeta hmphed, he didn't really think that bag was Cell's, but then again, he wasn't too sure.  
  
"Well I think the condoms show that Cell's responsible!" (Hmmm, take a guess who said that!)  
  
"..."  
  
Needless to say, the hell mates backed up.  
  
Hell stayed silent for alittle while.  
  
Everyone went about doing what they were doing before Cell came back, not really wanting to start the pose thing yet.  
  
Nobody would talk to Cell, that is, except for his best friend Frieza.  
  
"I know that bag wasn't yours!" Frieza reassured his friend/partner is crime.  
  
Cell slightly smiled. "Thanks. I just wish all these other morons would know that!"  
  
"I think Vegeta already does..."  
  
"What? Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah, 'cause he didn't say anything when the others were saying it was you, and you know Vegeta would say anything to make you look bad!"  
  
Cell smirked.  
  
"Can we play another game yet?" Kold asked, getting bored.  
  
"But, that would mean we'd have to play with...Cell!" Recoome reminded him.  
  
Frieza overheard their conversation and decided to defend his friend.  
  
"What's so wrong with Cell!?" the young Icejin demanded.  
  
"He brought condoms to the slumber party!" Raditz shouted at Frieza.  
  
"He already told you idiots that it wasn't his bag!" Frieza protested.  
  
"Oh yeah, like we're gonna believe that they gave him the wrong bag!"  
  
Just then Baba appeared, holding a bag in her right hand.  
  
"Huh?" the hell mates turned towards her.  
  
A blush line stretched across the fortunetellers face. "Uh...I have something of Cell's."  
  
Cell looked over at her from the wall, noticing the bag in her hand, he walked over to her.  
  
"Um...uh...I believe I have your bag." Baba handed the bag over to Cell.  
  
Cell looked inside the bag, just to make sure it was the right one.  
  
The blush line was still on Baba's face. "Uh...where is my bag?"  
  
Cell nearly choked. "Y-your bag!?"  
  
Baba nodded in agreement.  
  
Cell pointed to the spot where he threw the bag against the wall.  
  
The fortuneteller grabbed her bag and left hell as quick as she could.  
  
The hell mates laughed at the thought of that bag being hers.  
  
Then they realized that that meant that the condoms were hers too, and that made everyone of them shudder.  
  
Within the next few minutes most of the hell mates, excluing Vegeta, appologized about the misunderstanding.  
  
After the appologies were over, everyone was back to being curious about what was in the bag.  
  
"So, will you tell us what's in the bag?" Frieza asked.  
  
Cell nodded, as the members of hell gathered around him.  
  
A/N: Uh, yeah, weird chapter, but I was in a weird mood! Don't worry, there'll be more games and the contents of the bag will be revealed in the next chapter!  
  
Please review, and thanks a million to those who have already reviewed me! It makes me happy to know that there's people who like my work!  
  
Oh yeah, if you like this then you should like my other fics, especially Luck of the Draw! Check em out and review 'em!  
  
Also, check out my Vegeta shrine! Has lots of stuff and more to come! 


	8. Alcohol and the Clown?

Cell opened the bag, revealing to the others the contents of it.  
  
"Alcohol?" Raditz looked at the bottles in Cell's bag.  
  
"Yup, what every good slumber party needs, well atleast this one!" the green tyrant commented.  
  
"Well, this could certainly make things more...interesting!" Jeice added.  
  
"That's one way to put it!"  
  
"How'd you manage to get alcohol anyways?" Frieza questioned his friend.  
  
"It actually wasn't that hard!"  
  
"Then why were you gone so long?"  
  
"Waiting!"  
  
"At the Check-In Station?"  
  
"That and at the beer store!"  
  
"Other World has a beer store?"  
  
"Not just one, but an entire chain of 'em!"  
  
"Man, who'd have thought?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey, can I get some beer or something for the damn slumber party?" Cell asked Mez.  
  
"I'm not too sure about that, it's never come up."  
  
"So can I?"  
  
"I think you'll have to ask King Yemma."  
  
"How am I suppose to get all the way to the Check-In Station!?" the tyrant demanded.  
  
"By me." an oddly familiar voice answered from behind.  
  
Cell turned around to see none other than Baba.  
  
"How do you always appear when someone needs to talk to Yemma?" Cell wondered.  
  
"First, it's King Yemma..." the fortuneteller started.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Cell interrupted.  
  
"And second, it's my job to know when people need to get back and forth between dimensions."  
  
The tyrant was starting to get annoyed. "So, can we go now?!"   
  
"Sheesh, you ask me a question and get impatient before I can even answer it!"  
  
"Well, I wanted a answer, not a lecture!"  
  
Baba sighed. "Let's just go."  
  
With that the two disappeared.  
  
They appeared in front of the large desk that belonged to Yemma.  
  
King Yemma was rather surprised to see Cell. "What did he do now, Baba?"  
  
"Why did you automatically assume that I did something wrong?!" Cell demanded.  
  
"Because I don't think you've ever been here for a good reason..."  
  
"What?! What about when me and Frieza have to do all those bull shit errands for you!?"  
  
"The reason why you guys have to do those tasks for me is because of the Earth incident."  
  
"But that was..." Cell got cut off.  
  
"Yes, I know you're going to say that it was three years ago, but you guys still don't think that you've done anything wrong, so until you do you guys will have to make up for it."  
  
"Um, can we move on, King Yemma? I have to go shopping." Baba explained.  
  
"Oh, yes. So, why have you come, Cell?"  
  
"I wanted to know if it'd be possible to get some alcohol for the slumber party."  
  
Yemma looked confused. "What for?"  
  
"To make it more interesting, not to mention to help us deal with that fag Kold!"  
  
"Well, since you're not getting into trouble, I guess so."  
  
"So, where do I get it?"  
  
"You will go pick it up at the Other World Alcohol Services." King Yemma explained.   
  
"Okay, where is that?"  
  
"Baba knows, she'll take you."  
  
Once at the O.W.A.S. Cell and Baba had to wait for them to call and confirm with Yemma that Cell was allowed to get alcohol.  
  
"Okay, here you go." the O.W.A.S. worker handed Cell two bags.  
  
Cell looked surprised. "But, I didn't tell you what I wanted..."  
  
"That's okay! Yemma-sama told me!"  
  
"And what's the other bag for?"  
  
"Why Yemma-sama of course!"  
  
"He drinks?"  
  
"Yep, he's our best customer!"  
  
Cell snickered.  
  
"We should be going." stated Baba.  
  
Back at the Check-In Station Cell gave Yemma his bag.  
  
"Can I go back to hell now?" Cell asked.  
  
"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday!" Yemma chuckled.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I'm done shopping for me to take you."  
  
Cell groaned.  
  
"Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"No, I'll just stay here!" the villain snapped.  
  
Baba vanished.  
  
After alittle while of waiting for Baba, Cell got bored.  
  
"What's there to do around here? Do you still have the big screen?"  
  
"I lent it to Goz and Mez for you guys to use tonight." Yemma replied.  
  
"Figures!"  
  
King Y. smirked "Well I have some errands for you to do to keep you busy!"  
  
"I saw that one coming!"  
  
Cell completed annoying tasks until Baba returned.  
  
Baba was holding a bag that was almost identical to Cell's.  
  
"What'd you have to buy?" Cellie asked.  
  
Baba blushed. "Just some personal items."  
  
"So, can I go back now?"  
  
"After I use the restroom. Would you be able to hold my bag until I get back?"  
  
Cell shrugged and took the bag.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So that's how I got the wrong bag..." the green villain thought, that is until his thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the entrance of the room.  
  
All of the hell mates turned to see who it was.  
  
"A clown?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
The clown walked in the room and joined the others.  
  
"How in the hell did a clown get here?" Nappa wondered.  
  
"Maybe he died and came here..." Kold suggested.  
  
The clown smiled, not just an ordinary smile, but a big goofy one. "Actually I'm from the Upper World! King Yemma sent me here to liven up your slumber party!"  
  
Cell rolled his eyes.  
  
Kold jumped behind Vegeta. "K-keep that clown away from me!"  
  
"You're afraid of clowns?" the clown asked.  
  
Kold nodded and put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders.  
  
Vegeta growled and elbowed Kolg in the stomach.  
  
Needless to say the Icejin went down like a sack o' potatos!  
  
"There's something about that clowns voice, I've heard it before..." the Saiyan Prince thought.  
  
The clown pulled a balloon out of his pocket and commenced blowing it up.  
  
When the balloon was filled air, the clown continued to blow in it until...  
  
POP  
  
The balloon popped in the clown's face.   
  
"Yow ow ow ow ow!" the clown cried.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in horror. "It can't be...!!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Cheap chapter! Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy! Also, this chapter wasn't very good, but I tried! I'm planning on making the next chapter better and longer! Also, sorry 'bout the length of the flashback, but in case anybody wanted to know what Cell was up to while he was gone (even I was wondering what he was doing!).  
  
Please review and domo arigato to the people who have already reviewed!  
  
Check out my other fics!  
  
Vegeta site! Has lots of stuff and was just majorly updated (well a few days ago). 


	9. The Next Plan

"Why him? Out of all the morons in the Upper World, why him?" Vegeta mentally questioned as he watched the clown, who was still rubbing his face.  
  
Everyone else seemed oblivious to the clowns true identity, and were watching him with amusement.  
  
Once the clown recovered from the balloon incident he got his first good look at the hell mates.  
  
The clown stopped at the Saiyan Prince. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Goku blinked. "You mean, you knew it was me?"  
  
Vegeta smriked. "Of course. All the make up in the universe can't cover up your stupidity!"  
  
"Aww! Vegeta, that's not very nice!" Goku said, with a hurt look on his face.  
  
The ouji laughed.  
  
The hurt look on Goku's face was replaced with his usual Son smile. "I knew you were just joking, Vegeta!"  
  
"This idiot can't even take an insult right!" the prince mentally exclaimed in his head, his laughter dying down.  
  
Frieza was lost. "You mean this clown in Goku?"  
  
The two Saiyans turned their attention to the tyrant.  
  
"Hey Frieza! Long time, no see!" Kakarot greeted the confused villain.  
  
Goku finished looking at the hell mates. "Wow, I can't believe they're all here!"  
  
"What did you think, baka? That they would go to the Upper World?!"  
  
"Well no, but I didn't think I'd ever see them all again." Goku scanned over the villains again.  
  
"So, why are you here anyways, Goku?" Cell questioned.  
  
"I was suppose to be the clown for your slumber party!" Goku explained.  
  
"You didn't need to dress up to be a clown, baka!" (hmmm guess who)  
  
Goku ignored the comment, either that or he didn't hear it.  
  
"No shit! I meant why are you even a clown in the first place?" Cell continued to question the Saiyan.  
  
"Oh! It was my punishment for eating King Yemma's birthday cake!"  
  
Flashback  
  
Goku, along with a bunch of other Upper World residents were invited to King Yemma's surprise birthday party.  
  
"Shhh, I think he's coming!" Baba shhh-ed the others.  
  
Everyone turned out the lights and hid.  
  
The room was pitch black, and a faint sound of chewing could be heard, but everyone ignored it.  
  
A few minutes later King Yemma entered his office and turned the lights on.  
  
King Yemma, along with the others gapsed at what they saw, Goku sittin' on Yemma's desk, eating the cake.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Vegeta started laughing. "Can't you ever control your stomach?!"  
  
Goku slightly blushed. "Well, I was really hungry and hadn't eaten all day!"  
  
"You're always hungry!"  
  
"So, King Yemma made you be a clown for that?" Frieza asked.  
  
Flashback  
  
Goku stood in front of Yemma's large desk, waiting to see what King Yemma had wanted him for.  
  
"I am disapointed in you, Goku. Why did you eat my cake?"  
  
"I was reeeeeeeally hungry!" Kakarot answered, with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"You think that's funny, do you?"  
  
Goku immediately stopped laughing. "N-no."  
  
"Well since you thought it was so funny, you can serve as a clown for the Upper World Party Service."  
  
Goku face faulted. "A-a clown? For how long?"  
  
"Well since this is your first time in trouble, just for the slumber party that will be taking place in hell."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So, are you stuck here for the whole party, Kakarot?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Dammit! This damn slumber party was bad enough, but with Kakarot here too! I don't know if I'll be able to survive without killing someone! Good thing they're already dead..." Vegeta growled in his head.  
  
"Hey, can we play a game yet?" Kold whined.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot! Weren't we suppose to have a posing contest or something?" Burter wondered.  
  
"Yup, that was gonna be our next game!"  
  
Kakarot heard the word 'game' and became interested. "Can I play?"  
  
"No! We've already reached our limit of bakas!" Vegeta snapped in reply.  
  
"Come on, Veggie!"  
  
Vegeta, who was getting annoyed with people and especially the nicknames people give him, gave Kakarot a punch to the jaw. (yay)  
  
Since Goku wasn't on guard, the punch knocked him back, but not down.  
  
"What's you do that for Vegeta?" Kakarot wondered, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"You call me 'Veggie'!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and prepared to charge after his rival, but Kold interfered.  
  
"Easy, Vegeta. You don't want to get in trouble with King Yemma again, do you?" Kold asked.  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed, and powered back down to normal.  
  
"Maybe you guys should talk about your problems, rather than fighting about them." Kold suggested, trying to sound professional.  
  
Frieza and Cell stood together against the side wall.  
  
"I can't believe that both of the monkeys are dead!" Cell chuckled.  
  
"I know! Even if we weren't the ones who killed them, it still feels good seeing them dead!"  
  
"Not just dead, both of them are in hell!"  
  
Both tyrants began to laugh.  
  
A figurative lightbulb turned on above Frieza's head. "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Cell wondered.  
  
"I know a way to get revenge on the monkeys!"  
  
"How?"  
  
Frieza revealed his plan to his partner.  
  
"You really think that'll work?"  
  
"It has to!"  
  
"Then, let's do it!" Cell said rather loudly, drawing the attention of the long haired and bald Saiyans.  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go get what we need." Frieza explained as he crept towards the door.  
  
After trying to get Vegeta and Goku to talk about their problems, Kold found himself on the ground, fist marks decorating his face. (don't you think that'd be an improvement?)  
  
Once Kold picked himself up he began to think about the game again. "Let's have the posing thing!"  
  
The Ginyu Force members all agreed in unsion, happy about the chance to pose.  
  
Vegeta hmphed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Kakarot seemed pretty excited.  
  
Everyone else just groaned and agreed.  
  
All the hell mates, and Goku had gathered and there was no sign of Frieza.  
  
"Where's my son?" questioned Kold.  
  
"He was talking to Cell earlier." Nappa replied.  
  
Kold turned to Cell.  
  
"Uh...I think he went to the...bathroom! Yeah bathroom!"  
  
"I don't feel like waiting for him, so let's just go on without him!"  
  
"Okay, we should split into teams!" Kold explained cheerfully.  
  
"Are we gonna draw straws again to decide the teams?" Jeice asked the Icejin.  
  
"Nah, I thought we'd choose our own teams this time!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll have two team leaders, and they can pick the rest of their team mates!"  
  
"Who's gonna be the leaders?"  
  
"I said we go with the cutest!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay then. Who's the....cutest?" Guldo wondered.  
  
"Hmmm! I'd have to say this cutie!" Kold walked up to Goku. (ha ha!)  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Now that bastard will have someone else to bother..."  
  
"And..." Kold scanned the hell mates. "you!"  
  
"M-me?" Cell said, half flattered that someone thought he was cute and half freaked that it was Kold who called him cute!  
  
"Okay, now pick teams!" Kold exclaimed, eyeing Kakarot.  
  
Goku looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"Grr! Dammit! I know that Kakarot's gonna pick me to be on his team! Well not if I have anything to say about it..."  
  
The Saiyan Prince walked over to Kold.  
  
The Icejin flinched, thinking that Vegeta might hit him...again.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I want to be the other team leader with Kakarot!"  
  
"But I already picked Cell!"  
  
The ouji growled, not loud enough for anyone to hear him. "Well you said I was cute too!"  
  
"Yeah, but I think I might have a shot with Cell." Kold whispered. (yeah right!)  
  
This went against EVERYTHING Vegeta stood for, but he did NOT want to be on the same team as Kakarot.  
  
When Kold looked at Vegeta, Vegeta winked at him. (I'm so sorry Veggie!!!)  
  
Kold blushed. "Cell, Vegeta's gonna take over your spot as team leader!"  
  
Cell shrugged.  
  
"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Now that bastard thinks I like him! Dammit!" Vegeta cursed mentally.  
  
"'Kay, let's get posin'!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was cheap, but I do have purpose for the whole Cell/Frieza revenge on the monkeys thing. I bet you can't guess it either! Anyways, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and I hope it isn't too bad!  
  
Please review and thanks to those of you who already have!  
  
Also, check out my other fics and my Vegeta shrine! Has lots of stuff and more to come! 


	10. Posing!

"Kakarot, you can pick the first baka to be on your team!" Vegeta explained to his rival.  
  
"Okay!" Goku replied cheerfully, deciding which hell mate to pick.  
  
After about three minutes of waiting for Goku to make his choice Vegeta got impatient.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for, Kakarot?!" the prince demanded.  
  
"Well, there's so many to choose from I don't know who to pick!"  
  
"Just pick someone, NOW!"  
  
"Sheesh! Alright, I'll pick..." Goku scanned over his choices again. "Cell!"  
  
Cell looked surprised, but walked over to Goku.  
  
"Your turn Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta hmphed and looked at his options. "Dammit! Nappa, I guess!"  
  
"Okay, I'll pick Burter!" Kakarot said happily.  
  
"Raditz!"  
  
"Guldo!"  
  
"Jeice!"  
  
"Recoome!"  
  
"I guess that means I'm on your team!" Kold, the last choice, walked over to the prince.  
  
"Shit! Why'd I let Kakarot pick first!? Now I'm stuck with this fag!" Vegeta mentally yelled at himself.  
  
Kold got closer to Vegeta, way closer.  
  
"I knew you'd pick me..." Kold whispered in the Saiyan's ear.  
  
Vegeta took a step away from Kold. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
Vegeta's demand caught the attention of the others and they were watching with interest.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, silly!" Kold said to our Ouji.  
  
"Uh, no I don't!" Vegeta knew full well what he was talking about.  
  
"Come on! You don't have to hide it, I already know!"  
  
Goku was confused, more than usual. "Vegeta, what's he talking about?"  
  
"How the hell should I know, baka?!"  
  
A blush line appeared on the Icejin's face. "Oh, you haven't told them yet!"   
  
Cell, who was catching on to what Kold meant, decided to join in on the Veggie-torture. "Vegeta, why didn't you tell us that you like Kold?"  
  
"WHAT!?" the rest of the hell mates yelled in unison.  
  
"Gosh Vegeta, I didn't know that you were...like that!" Goku said in awe.  
  
"Grr! I'm not 'like that', Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Cell started laughing uncontrolably. "Man, I wish Frieza could've seen this!"  
  
The enraged ouji sent the green tyrant a death glare, which worked to silence him.  
  
"I know you like me, Veggie-kins! Afterall, you did wink at me, so I'd make you the leader of the team!"  
  
Vegeta growled loudly. "My fucking name is Vegeta! V-E-G-E-T-A! Is that so hard for you morons to comprehend!?"  
  
Kold, who don't know when to keep his mouth shut, just had to comment. "But Veggie-kins is sooooo much cuter!"  
  
Vegeta ignored the comment.  
  
Cell thought that he could get away with his own comment too! "Too soon for nicknames, Vegeta?"  
  
The others were fighting back laughter, for fear of what Vegeta would do to them if the laughed out loud.  
  
Vegeta however, did not ignore this comment and stalked over to the smirking Cell.  
  
The smirk left the green one's face as the prince approached.  
  
Vegeta surprisingly didn't say anything, and instead gave Cell a smirk of his own, not just any smirk though, his classic evil smirk.  
  
Cell let his guard down, not thinking that anything would happen, but he was wrong.  
  
Vegeta disappeared from infront of Cell and reappeared behind him, his foot connecting with Cell's back.  
  
The usual, Cell went flying across hell.  
  
"How come you hit Cell, but not Kold?" Raditz snickered.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta! Why not Kold?" the bald Saiyan added.  
  
Vegeta's face turned red with a mix of emotions, namely anger, causing him to turn Super Saiyan.  
  
Everyone backed up from the blonde Saiyajin.  
  
The prince didn't bother with the others and instead walked over to where Cell had placed his bag.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the first bottle he saw in the bag and opened it.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Cell mentally asked himself.  
  
Vegeta drank the bottles contents in one gulp.  
  
"What the fuck was that!?" Vegeta demanded, looking at the bottle. "That wasn't alcohol!"  
  
Cell blushed slightly. "Actually you just drank a bottle of baby oil..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta immediately ran outta the room and towards the bathroom.  
  
"Why do you have baby oil, Cell?" Jeice was almost afraid to ask.  
  
The hell mates looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What? I have dry elbows!" Cell explained, the blush on his face deepening.  
  
Laughter filled hell.  
  
Cell stomped over to the wall. "Damn Vegeta! Why the hell did you have to drink that?!"  
  
The Saiyan Prince returned to the room, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove.  
  
"Fellin' better, Vegeta?" Goku questioned.  
  
Vegeta chose not to answer and went back over to the bag.  
  
This time before drinking the contents of the bottle he grabbed he read the label, carefully.  
  
With one big gulp that bottles contents were consumed as well.  
  
"H-how can you drink alcohol so fast?" Recoome asked, amazed.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I'm a Saiyan."  
  
"Okay, so are you guys ready to pose yet?" Kold wondered, getting impatient.  
  
The members of hell each went over to their team leader.  
  
"What the hell are we suppose to do anyways?" Cell asked.  
  
"Just think of your best pose, and do it along with your team! You've seen the Ginyu Force do their poses, right?"  
  
Cell nodded slowly.  
  
"Just do what they do!"  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"So, how do you pose?" Nappa asked his team leader, Vegeta.  
  
"How the hell should I know?! Just make up some baka move!"  
  
Nappa went through some VERY ridiculous poses, before finding one he liked.  
  
Everyone else practiced and was ready.  
  
Frieza stood in the doorway, watching as his fellow hell mates were about to pose.  
  
"This should be amusing..." a smirk appeared on the younger Icejins face.  
  
The first team, Goku's team got into formation.  
  
Guldo just did he usual Ginyu Force pose. "GULDO!"  
  
Recoome also kept the same pose. "RECOOME!"  
  
As did Burter. "BURTER!"  
  
Goku however, did some balerina looking twirls before getting into a pose that made him look constipated. "GOKU!"  
  
"WE ARE....THE GOKU FORCE!"  
  
"The Goku Force?" Jeice raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, since we don't have Captain Ginyu we decided to use Goku since he name starts with a 'G'!"  
  
"It does?" Kakarot asked, confused.  
  
Vegeta and Cell shook their heads.  
  
Frieza still stood at the doorway, forcing himself not to laugh, for fear of being caught and having to pose.  
  
"You guys are next!" Goku told Vegeta's team happily.  
  
The other team got into their formation.  
  
Jeice was first, sporting his usual pose. "JEICE!"  
  
Nappa did some sort of monkey moves. "NAPPA!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "What has the Saiyan race come to?"  
  
Raditz did some weird arm movements before stopping in the 'little tea pot' pose. "RADITZ!"  
  
Kold did some flip in the air and landed doing the splits. (Oo) "KING KOLD!"  
  
Vegeta simply put his arms over his chest. "Hmph! Vegeta."  
  
"WE ARE...uh what are we?" the team, besides Vegeta, seemed to ask in unison.  
  
"Wanna just say the hell mate group?" Nappa suggested.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"WE ARE...THE HELL MATE FORCE!"  
  
"So, who's gonna judge who was better?" Kold questioned.  
  
Frieza's laughter could he heard in the room.  
  
Everyone looked over to see the Icejin literally rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Hey, Frieza can be the judge, since he obviously saw us, with the way he's laughing!" Jeice announced.  
  
All eyes turned to Frieza. "So, who was better?"  
  
"Uh...they both were so damn funny, but I'd have to say the 'Hell Mate Force'.  
  
The so called 'Hell Mate Force', minus Vegeta high fived.  
  
Everyone started talking about what to play next.  
  
Cell crept over to Frieza. "Did you get it?"  
  
Frieza smiled. "Of course..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: So, what'd ya think? I don't actually think I did THAT bad on it! This chapter was really fun to write! Anyways, I'm kinda gettin' annoyed with humor, so what other genre (if any) do you think I could write?   
  
Please review and thanks to those of you who already have!   
  
Oh yeah, check out my Vegeta shrine! or my 'Ask Anime Characters' site! www.freewebs.com/askanime 


	11. The Tyrants Plan Rather Play Revealed!

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Cell asked, looking at the book that Frieza held.  
  
"It's fool proof!" a triumphant smile went to the tyrants face.  
  
"So, what are we gonna play next?" Kold wondered.  
  
"I'm hungry!" (guess who)  
  
"You're always hungry, baka!" Vegeta snapped at the other Saiyan.  
  
"But I'm reeeeeally hungry!"  
  
"So am I!" Nappa agreed.  
  
"Me too!" the long haired Saiyan added.  
  
"Okay! Then let's take a break to get something to eat!" Kold explained.  
  
"Do you even know how to do it?" Cell once again questioned his partner.  
  
"No." Frieza simply replied.  
  
"Well you better find out! We only have a few more hours!"  
  
"Don't worry, I will!"  
  
"What are we gonna eat?" Kakarot wondered, rubbing his stomach.  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I should go ask Mez for something to eat!" Raditz volunteered.  
  
"Go for it." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
With that Raditz took off out the door.  
  
Raditz came back minutes later.  
  
"So, what do you guys want on your pizza?" he questioned.  
  
Everyone shrugged, that is, except for Kakarot.  
  
"Hmmm, pepperoni, bacon, ham, sausage, grenn pepper, onion, cheddar cheese, feta cheese, olives, pineapple, tomatoe, beef, dinosaur..." Goku trailed off.  
  
"So, everything I guess?"  
  
Once again, everyone shrugged.  
  
The long haired Saiyan took back off.  
  
"What do ya wanna do until the food gets here?" Recoome asked.  
  
"How about tag?" Burter suggested.  
  
"I'm toooooo hungry to play!" Goku whined.  
  
"Well what about hide and seek?"  
  
"Tooo hungry!"  
  
"Duck, duck, goose?"  
  
"No games with running!"  
  
Burter sighed. "Then what is there left to play?"  
  
"That's a pretty long book, you better get reading!" Cell told Frieza.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the only one who can read here, Cell!"  
  
"Well it was your idea!"  
  
"Oh, like you don't want to get revenge too!"  
  
The tyrants voice became louder, drawing the attention of all the others.  
  
"Getting revenge on what?" Goku wondered.  
  
Cell and Frieza both looked at the hell mates, not knowing what to say.  
  
"We-we're working on a play!" Cell blurted out.  
  
"Yeah a play!" Frieza quickly agreed.  
  
"And why exactly were you working on a play?" Jeice raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, we were gonna surprise you guys, and perform it tonight!"  
  
Everyone, well except the two revenge bound villains began laughing.  
  
Both Cell and Frieza's faces turned red and they stomped away.  
  
Goku was the first one to stop laughing, and noticed that the two tyrants had stormed off.  
  
"Uh, I think we hurt their feelings." Kakarot stated, feeling bad.  
  
The others looked over at where Frieza and Cell were looking at a book.  
  
"Honestly, do you think hypnotizing the monkeys will work?" Cell asked, for like the hundredth time.   
  
"Yes already!" Frieza snapped.  
  
"But you don't even know how yet!"  
  
"Must you always think of the bad things!?"  
  
Cell just shook his head.  
  
"Do you think we should go apologize to them?" Gulda wondered.  
  
"I do! What if we made Frieza and Cell feel bad and all they wanted to do was show up their acting talents!" Goku answered.  
  
Vegeta hmphed. "They were once they strongest in the universe! You think laughing at them will effect them?!"  
  
The hell mates shrugged.  
  
"Well it couldn't hurt!" the famous Son grin appeared on Kakarot's face.  
  
"Just think of all the things we could do to the monkeys after we hypnotize them!" the purple and white one smirked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You have no imagination, Cell! There's lots of things we could do to them!"  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Humiliate them throughout the whole other world!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dammit, you always ask the worst questions!"  
  
"No, I ask the most important questions! The ones that you don't bother to think about!"  
  
"Same thing!"  
  
The other group, well minus Vegeta walked over to where the two were talking, well actually scheming.  
  
"Just think about it! We could make 'em kiss!" Frieza announced, totally oblivious to the others presence.  
  
Cell began laughing. "That would be funny!"  
  
"And we could even..."  
  
Frieza's sentence was cut off by Nappa clearing his throat.  
  
Both villains looked over and noticed the group around them.  
  
"What play did you say you were doing?" Nappa questioned.  
  
Cell answered the first thing that popped in his head. "Peter Pan!"  
  
"Then what were you guys saying about kissing?"  
  
Frieza smacked Cell in the back of the head.  
  
"Oww! What the hell was that for?!" the green one demanded.  
  
"You can't even remember the name of the play!"  
  
Cell was lost, but he knew what Frieza was doing, or atleast he thought he did.  
  
"Then what play are you doing, Frieza?" Kold asked.  
  
The young Icejin thought of any play that he'd heard of and yelled out the first one that came to his mind. "Romeo and Juliette!"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped, including Cell's.  
  
"Uh, good luck with that." Nappa sweatdropped, as the group walked away.  
  
As soon as the others were far enough away Cell punched Frieza in the arm.  
  
"What the hell?! What'd I do!?"  
  
"You told them that we're doing Romeo and Juliette! That's what!"  
  
"Well what was I suppose to do?! Tell them the truth?!"  
  
"You could've atleast thought of a better excuse!"  
  
"Like what?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Nobody was sure what to think of the little 'play' that Frieza and Cell were apparently gonna perform.  
  
"Do you actually think they're telling the truth?" Guldo questioned.  
  
"Of course not, it's gotta be a trick!" Recoome protested.  
  
"Actually it might not be! What if it's something that Yemma's making them do?"  
  
"You never know!"  
  
Nappa walked over to the table and grabbed a peice of paper and a pen.  
  
"What's with the paper?" Jeice asked.  
  
Nappa wrote down Cell and Frieza's names in different cloumns.  
  
"Anyone wanna make a bet on who's Romeo and who's Juliette?"   
  
Everyone chuckled.  
  
Frieza picked up the book and began reading.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see you read! I didn't even know you knew how to!" Cell teased.  
  
Frieza just hmphed and continued his 'Big Little Book of Hypnosis.'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: So, what'd ya think? Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, but I've been battling writer's block! Anyways, I still wanna know if you guys think I should write a fic about Cell and Frieza's community service. So far I've gotten two people saying I should.  
  
Please review and thanks to all of you who have!  
  
Also, check out my other fics and my Vegeta shrine!! (Link is on my bio) 


	12. Any Bets?

Nappa still held the paper and pen. "So, we gonna have any bets?"  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
"Uh, I'll vote that it'll be Frieza." Jeice spoke up.  
  
Nappa wrote Jeice's name under the 'Frieza' column. "Any more?"  
  
"Wow, you read surprisingly fast!" Cell said, watching his partner turn yet another page.  
  
Frieza looked up from the book. "I know."  
  
"But will you be able to finish it soon?"  
  
The reading villain held up the book. "What do you think?"  
  
Cell looked and noticed that Frieza was not even near the half way point. "I guess not."  
  
The purple and white one sighed, before continuing to read.  
  
"Okay, so you wanna vote that Cell will be Juliette?" Nappa asked Kold.  
  
Kold simply nodded.  
  
"I'll vote that it'll be Frieza!" Recoome stated.  
  
"And I'll vote for Cell also!" Guldo told the others.  
  
Goku giggled. "I think it'll be Frieza!"  
  
"There's no way Cell would play a girl, and we all know that Frieza already has, so I think it'll be him!" Raditz explained.  
  
"I agree with Raditz!" Burter added.  
  
"What about you, Nappa?"  
  
"Dammit!" Cell cursed.  
  
Frieza looked up from the book. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, you! You told everyone that we're gonna perform Romeo and Juilette!"  
  
"Well what was I suppose to say!? Was I suppose to tell the truth?!"  
  
"Well no, but you could've said something else, anything else!"  
  
"Like what!?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?!"  
  
"Look, let's just drop it! We're gonna have to do it and us bitching ain't gonna change it!"  
  
"You're right, now get readin'!"  
  
Frieza glared at his friend.  
  
"Who do you think I'm betting for? It's obvious who'll be Juliette!" Nappa told the hell mates.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Frieza, duh!"  
  
"No, I think it'll be Cellie!" Kold smiled.  
  
"Cellie?" Nappa asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep, it's what I'm gonna call Cell from now on!"  
  
"Oh how I wish Cell could of heard you say that!"  
  
Kold looked at the Saiyan. "Why?"  
  
"Because he would've kicked your ass!"  
  
"Cellie wouldn't hurt me!"  
  
"I think you're forgetting about the hundreds of times he has!"  
  
Kold started to pout.  
  
"Is that all the bets?" Nappa questioned.  
  
"Dammit! I'm never gonna finish this damn book!" Frieza yelled, luckily NOT getting the attention of the others.  
  
"Well you have to!"  
  
Frieza threw the book down outta frustration. "Fuck it! It can't be that hard!"  
  
Cell was amused by his partners actions.  
  
"I've seen it done before! All we have to do is get some sort of round thing and tie it to a string!"  
  
"Uh...huh...."  
  
"Last call for bets!" Nappa shouted.  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked over to his former partner.  
  
"You gonna make a bet Vegeta?" Nappa asked.  
  
The ouji smirked. "I bet that lizard will be the woman!"  
  
The blad one chuckled. "Okay, that's everyone! All we have to do is wait for the play!"  
  
Frieza walked over to the table and looked at the stuff placed on it.  
  
Cell followed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for the supplies we'll need for our...revenge!"  
  
"What exactly are you gonna find here?"  
  
"Something round!"  
  
"I wonder if his plan is actually going to work..." Cell's thoughts trailed off.  
  
The hell mates, minus Cell and Frieza were sitting or standing aroung, waiting for the promised play.  
  
"What the hell is taking them so long?!" Raditz demanded, bored as hell.  
  
"Maybe they're practising!" Goku replied cheerfully.  
  
"You believe anything, don't you Kakarot?!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"What do you mean, Veggie?"  
  
Vegeta decided to ignore the nickname, but just this once! "You actually think that they're going to perform a play!? There's no way either of them would!"  
  
"But they said they were gonna!"  
  
"Hmph! Only a baka would believe them!"  
  
"Hey, you made a bet too, Vegeta!" Nappa reminded his prince.  
  
"What's your point?!"  
  
"If you didn't think they were gonna even to the play, then why did you make a bet?"  
  
"I had nothing else to do!"  
  
"Speaking of the bets, what were we betting for?" Jeice wondered.  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"This'll work!" Frieza smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Frieza held up a cookie. "This!"  
  
"A cookie?"  
  
"Not just any cookie! The cookie that's gonna get our revenge on the monkeys!"  
  
Cell sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, so what are we gonna bet for?" Kold asked.  
  
"Money?" Guldo suggested.  
  
"And just how are we gonna get money?!" Nappa demanded.  
  
"I don't know! I was just giving a suggestion!"  
  
"Dammit, what is there to bet for in hell!? Especially with some many potential winners!"  
  
Everyone shrugged again.  
  
"Okay, now all I need is string..." Frieza said, half to Cell, half to himself.  
  
Cell wasn't really paying attention to Frieza anymore and was amusing himself by watching the others, but he wasn't sure what they were doing.  
  
"Do you think this will work, Cell?"  
  
Cell still wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Hello? Cell? Earth to Cell!"  
  
Still nothing from the green one.  
  
"CELL!" Frieza yelled at the top of his lungs, getting everyones attention.  
  
Luckily for the duo's sake, the group was to busy deciding what to bet with.  
  
Cell snapped back to reality. "Huh?"  
  
"Do you think this will work or NOT?!" Frieza asked, through clenched teeth.  
  
"A shoe lace?"  
  
"Yeah, I can tie it to the cookie and hyponize the so-called Saiyans!"  
  
Cell couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?!"  
  
"Frustrated?" Cell asked.  
  
Frieza growled and tied the two objects together. "Okay, it's time to get to work!"  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: That was a very good chapter, but oh well. I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but once again I'm home sick! I had nothing to do, so I just started writing! Atleast I moved the slumber party along alittle! I still have like no idea why I'm like stalling, I have alot of ideas for this fic! I'm also planning on probably doing a few more hell mate fics! Anyways, if I get bored enough, I might to the next chapter over the weekend.  
  
Please Review and thanks to you who already have! 


	13. Nonalcoholic!

"Dammit! What are we gonna bet for?!" Nappa demanded, frustrated.  
  
"I don't know." Almost everyone seemed to reply at once.  
  
Just then Goku's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry!"  
  
Jeice's eye widened. "That's it!"  
  
"Heh heh heh, this is perfect!" Frieza said to nobody.  
  
Cell looked over at him. "You mean the cookie and shoe lace?"  
  
Frieza nodded.  
  
"Uh, where did you get the shoe lace anyways?"  
  
Frieza pointed over at the table.  
  
"A shoe lace was just sitting there?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"And you actually think this will work?"  
  
"For the like millionth time yes!"  
  
"It wasn't a million times! It was only one hundred and thiry three times!"  
  
"You counted?" Frieza cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it's not like I had anything else to do!"  
  
"Uh...huh..."  
  
"Hey! You're the one insisting that we'll get revenge from a fucking cookie and shoe lace!"  
  
"That cookie and shoe lace will get us revenge, so don't mock it!"  
  
The rest of the hell mates looked over at Jeice.  
  
"What's it?" Goku asked, confused.  
  
"What we can bet for!"  
  
"And what's that?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Food! We should bet that the losers can't eat anything tonight and have to give their food to the winners!"  
  
The Saiyans all groaned at the thought of missing a meal.  
  
"Is it a deal?" Jeice questioned.  
  
The Icejin and Ginyu Force members agreed, followed by the Saiyans.  
  
"Okay, now that's settled! All we have to do is wait for the play..."  
  
"Uh, you know we still do have to put on Romeo and Juliette, right?" Cell asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are we still going to?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'sorta'?!"  
  
Frieza whispered something to his partner.  
  
"Are you sure that will work?"  
  
"Damn, don't you trust my plans!?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Dammit! This is getting ridiculous!" Recoome shouted, getting annoyed.  
  
"I know!" Guldo agreed.  
  
"Well let's go tell them to hurry the hell up!" Nappa exclaimed.  
  
With that the bald Saiyan and the two Ginyu Force members headed over to our favourite duo.  
  
"Can I help you?" Cell asked the approaching trio.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell's up with the play?!" Recoome demanded.  
  
Cell smirked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, when the hell are you gonna do it?!"  
  
"Oh, we still gotta practice!"  
  
"So, will it take long?"  
  
Cell looked over at Frieza.  
  
The young Icejin shook his head no.  
  
"No!" Cell asnwered.  
  
The three shrugged and walked back with the others.  
  
"So, are they still doing it?" Burter wondered.  
  
"Apparently." Jeice answered.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised!"  
  
"Me too!" Goku added.  
  
"So, are we really gonna practice?" Cell asked the Icejin.  
  
"I guess we're going to have to, to make our plan work!"  
  
"But I don't even know anything about that damn Romeo and Juliette!"  
  
"It doesn't really matter."  
  
"So, wanna start practicing?"  
  
Frieza nodded.  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed.  
  
"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Goku asked his long time rival.  
  
"I should have felt the effects of the damn alcohol by now!"  
  
"Well, maybe it wouldn't affect you because you're a Saiyan." Kold suggested.  
  
"No, I still would've felt something! Dammit!"  
  
"What's so bad about that, Vegeta?" Goku once again questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Something you wouldn't know about, Kakarot, or rather Bakarot, putting up with you!"  
  
"Huh?" Goku looked confused, as usual.  
  
The prince sighed and started walking over to Cell's bag. "Nevermind!"  
  
"Won't we need some props or costumes or something for us to do this?" the green one once again asked Frieza.  
  
"Yeah, so why don't you go get some?"  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
"Because you didn't do any work towards hypnotizing the monkeys!"  
  
"Oh and you did?! All you did was tie a cookie to a fuckin' shoelace!"  
  
Frieza hmphed.  
  
Once Vegeta got to Cell's bag he opened it and looked at the bottles.  
  
He noticed small print of all of the bottles that read 'non-alcoholic'.  
  
"Damn Cell!"  
  
Everyone, including the scheming duo heard Vegeta.  
  
"Why did you just say 'damn Cell'?" Kold wondered.  
  
"Because the baka got us non-alcoholic alcohol!"  
  
"No I didn't!" Cell protested.  
  
"Oh really? Look at this!" the prince pointed to the label.  
  
Cell went and looked and it indeed did say non-alcoholic.  
  
"How in the hell could you have messed up something as simple as that!?"  
  
"I didn't! The bag was already ready when I got to the O.W.A.S! King Yemma had ordered it for me!"  
  
"Then no wonder he didn't give us alcohol!"  
  
Cell sighed. "Now what are we gonna do? I was looking forward to getting drunk!"  
  
Everyne chuckled.  
  
"Cell! Get your ass over here!" Frieza called his partner in crime.  
  
Cell obeyed and went back over.  
  
"What was that about, Cell?"  
  
"King Yemma gave us non-alcoholic alcohol!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So come on! I wanna get this play over as soon as possible!"  
  
"Okay, but you still have to get the costumes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Cell stuck out his tongue. "Make me!"  
  
Frieza growled in defeat. "Fine, I'll get them!"  
  
"Have fun!" Cell snickered as Frieza walked towards the exit.  
  
Frieza flipped Cell off.  
  
"Dammit! I'm going to kill someone if I have to put up with the rest of this party sober!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"But, we're already dead, Veggie!" Kold pointed out.  
  
The VERY fed up Vegeta tackled Kold and started choking him.  
  
Everyone watched with amusement.  
  
"Uh, shouldn't we him him?" Goku questioned, refering to Kold.  
  
"Nah!" the hell mates said in unison.  
  
Cell heard the comotion and decided to check it out.  
  
Cell started laughing at the sight. "Vegeta, isn't this alittle public for you two to be doing that?"  
  
Vegeta paled at the realization that he had been on top of Kold and got up.  
  
"What was that about?" Cell asked. "Then again, I don't wanna know..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I had alot of fun with this chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy! Anyways, I should have the next one up sooner! Also, hmmm looks like the play may take place after all, or will it? You'll have to wait 'til next chapter!  
  
Please review and thanks those of you who already have!  
  
Also, check out my other fics and my site! 


	14. Frizeo and Celliette!

"So...what was up with you and Kold?" Cell asked the still pale Vegeta.  
  
"I was choking that bastard until you had to open your damn mouth!" the ouji snapped.  
  
"It didn't look like choking from where I was standing."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists, trying to supress his anger.  
  
"So, where'd Frieza run off to again?" Guldo asked.  
  
"He want to go get our costumes!" the smirking Cell replied.  
  
"I can't believe that you two are actually going through with the play!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"He means, that it's even too moronic for you two morons to do!" Vegeta translated.  
  
"Moronic?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
With that, Cell stormed off.  
  
Kold had picked himself up off the ground and was currently thinking of the next game to play with the others. "I know!"  
  
Everyone looked over at him.  
  
"Know what?" Jeice was almost too afraid to ask.  
  
"I know the perfect game for us to play next!"  
  
"What game would that be?" Jeice knew he didn't wanna hear the answer.  
  
"Ma--"  
  
Kold was cut off by Frieza barging into the room.  
  
"Here are the costumes, Celliette!" Frieza said rather happily.  
  
Cell gulped. "C-Celliette?"  
  
"Yep!" Frieza threw the dress at Cell.  
  
"Dammit! Why am I the girl?!"  
  
"Becuase you made me get the costumes!"  
  
"Shit!" Cell cursed, going back over to him and Frieza's plotting area.  
  
Frieza followed.  
  
"Damn you, Frieza!" Cell cursed at his partner.  
  
"What?" Frieza asked innocently.  
  
"This fucking thing!" Cell held up the dress.  
  
The Icejin snickered and said. "I think it'll look cute on you! I think my father will think so too!"  
  
The green one growled. "I'm not wearing this!"  
  
"You have to for the plan!"  
  
"But, can't you be the girl?!"  
  
"No, I got the costumes! Besides, I've had to dress up as a girl before too, remember Freeta?"  
  
Cell chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!"  
  
"Well now it's your turn!"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"So, Cellie's going to be Juliette!" Kold said excitedly.  
  
"Dammit, why do you always say that when Cell's not around!?" Nappa demanded, once again wishing Cell would've heard Kold.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That nickname, you moron!"  
  
"So, I guess me and Kold won the bet!" Guldo smiled.  
  
"You know what that means!" Kold added.  
  
"Okay, get changed and we'll go over the plan again!" Frieza ordered.  
  
"Whatever." Cell simply replied, before going to find a place to get dressed.  
  
"I guess I better get in costume too!"  
  
"We don't get to eat tonight!" Goku said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yep, and me and Kold get to stuff our faces!" Guldo gloated.  
  
All of the Saiyans glared at the two winners.  
  
"Dammit! No alcohol AND no food?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta!" Goku told the other Saiyajin.  
  
"I won't survive without one of them!"  
  
"Yeah, but King Yemma obviously won't give us alcohol!" Nappa reminded.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I know a way..."  
  
"Dammit! How can I be wearing this?!" Cell demanded, looking at himself in a mirror.  
  
Frieza walked into the room Cell was in.   
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?! I could've been naked!"  
  
"Uh Cell, you're always naked!"  
  
"Oh yeah...Well you should still knock!"  
  
Frieza walked back over to the door and knocked.  
  
"It's alittle late, dumb ass!"  
  
"Hmph, by the way, you look cute in your dress!" Frieza teased, fighting back laughter.  
  
"And you look good yourself!" Cell countered, looking at his partners costume.  
  
Frieza looked down at his costume, which was black puffy leg pants and a beige shirt. "Oh well, it's still not as bad as a dress!"  
  
"What, you know a way to get alcohol?" Jeice asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well King Yemma won't give us any because we're in hell, right?"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Well, we have Kakarot to get it for us! He's the biggest goodie two shoes in the whole Other World!"  
  
Goku cocked his head. "Goodie two shoes?"  
  
"Your stupidity amazes me, Kakarot!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"I don't get it, first you compliment me and now you insult me!"  
  
"They were both insults!" Jeice explained.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Raditz entered the party room, with pizza boxes stacked to above his head.  
  
Goku sniffed the air and sniffled. "Pizza!"  
  
"Hey guys! I got food!" Raditz said happily.  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Raditz had a confused look on his face. "What, you don't like pizza?"  
  
Recoome answered for Vegeta. "He's just mad beacuse he can't eat!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We bet on who was gonna play Juliette out of Frieza and Cell!"  
  
"Okay...And he can't eat?"  
  
"Not just Kakarot, all of us except Kold and Guldo, well and you Frieza and Cell!" Nappa told him.  
  
The long haired Saiyan laughed. "Looks like more food for us!"  
  
"It's not funny!" Goku pouted.  
  
That only made Raditz laugh harder.  
  
"So, what exactly is Romeo and Juliette about?" Frieza questioned.  
  
"How the hell should I know?! You're the one who picked the damn play!"  
  
"Well all I know is it's about a boy and a girl and they kiss!"  
  
"Kiss?! I'm not kissing you!"  
  
"The feelings mutual, and besides, we'll put our plan into action before the kiss part comes up!"  
  
"You better be right!"  
  
"Time to eat!" Guldo yelled, so that Frizeo and Celliette could hear him.  
  
The duo ran over to the stack of pizza boxes.  
  
"Uh, nice costumes..." Jeice commented the two.  
  
Cell blushed with embarassment.  
  
Frieza didn't bother to answer and just grabbed to pizza boxes and headed over to the plotting spot.  
  
Cell followed.  
  
"I'm sooooo hungry!" Goku whined.  
  
"So am I!" Nappa agreed.  
  
"I say we say fuck the bet and eat!" Vegeta said, grabbing a box.  
  
Everyone else did the same.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! We made a bet!" Kold protested.  
  
Vegeta looked up from his food. "For your safety, it's best NOT to make a Saiyan miss a meal!"  
  
The other Saiyans nodded.  
  
Frieza and Cell finished eating.  
  
"Nice dress!" Frieza joked, looking at the sauce stains.  
  
"I think it looks better this way!"  
  
"Okay, so you know what to do, right?"  
  
"Of course, what do you take mr for?!"  
  
"A woman!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The other hell mates finished eating.  
  
"So Kakarot, are you gonna go to the O.W.A.S for us?" Vegeta asked, feeling slightly better since he ate.  
  
"Are you sure it'll work?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes! Now GO!" the prince pointed to the door.  
  
"Okay!" Goku happily skipped outta the room.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Yay, I finally did chapter 14! So Cell's Juliette, bet ya didn't guess that! Anyways, I'll try to get 15 up as soon as possible! I know this chapter wasn't that long, but I felt like ending it there!  
  
Please review and thanks those of you who have!  
  
Check out my other works and my site! 


	15. Pin the Brain Time!

"Do you really think Goku will be able to get alcohol?" Jeice asked the prince.  
  
"He better be able to!" Vegeta answered.  
  
"I don't get why you guys need alcohol anyways!" Kold told them.  
  
"To deal with you and Kakarot!"  
  
"What's wrong with us? I'm cool and Goku's hot!"  
  
With Kold's comment said everyone took a step back.  
  
"What, do you guys agree with me?" Kold questioned.  
  
The hell mates sweatdropped.  
  
"It's almost show time, you ready?" Frieza wondered.  
  
Cell nodded and starightened out his dress.  
  
"You know what to do, right?"  
  
"Of course I do! What, you've only explained it like fifty times!"  
  
"It was only thirty one!"  
  
"What, now you're counting things?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Cell sighed. "This is gonna be a long night..."  
  
The Check-In Station:  
  
Goku appeared in front of King Yemma's desk with the aid of Baba.  
  
"Thanks Baba!" Goku waved as the fortune teller vanished.  
  
Yemma looked down at the Saiyan, surprised. "So Goku, what brings you here?"  
  
"I wanted to know..." Goku started to scrath his head.  
  
"Yes, what did you want to know?" Yemma asked.  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head. "I forgot!"  
  
King Yemma fell. (anime fall!)  
  
The Saiyan blinked. "What?"  
  
Hell:  
  
Cell paced back in forth in the plotting spot.  
  
"You nervous?" Frieza chuckled.  
  
"No! I just can't believe I'm doing this!"  
  
"Well believe it!"  
  
"Damn what is taking that baka so long?!" Vegeta demanded, punching the wall beside him.  
  
"He probabaly forgot!" Nappa snickered.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised!" Raditz added.  
  
"Kakarot is a baka, but even he can't be THAT stupid!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Alittle while later Goku returned to hell.  
  
"How in the hell could you forget?!" the Saiyan Prince yelled in the face of his rival.  
  
"I don't know how, I just did!" Goku put on his famous smile.  
  
Vegeta's power level began to rise, and fast!  
  
Goku sensed the increase in energy in Vegeta. "Calm down, Vegeta..."  
  
"Calm down?! What is there to calm down about?! I'm still stuck here with all you morons, aren't I?!"  
  
Jeice decided to intervene.  
  
"Beating Goku up wouldn't make him any smarter or give him better memory, if anything you might kill even more brain cells!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Then I guess I better get the damn alcohol, since you bakas can't do it right!"  
  
"And just how are you gonna do that?" Recoome asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Vegeta smirked, evily. "You'll see."  
  
With that the ouji took off.  
  
Nappa started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Goku wondered.  
  
"Vegeta always comes up with the weirdest plans, and this one shouldn't be an exception!"  
  
"Do you think he'll be able to get it?" Guldo questioned.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see..."  
  
"Damn Vegeta!" Frieza growled.  
  
"What'd he do now?"   
  
"Are you really that stunned, Cell?! He left!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, we can't put our plan into action until he gets back!"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"This is getting sooooo boring, you guys!" Kold whined.  
  
"Well then do something!" Burter snapped.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Oooo! How about we play another game!"  
  
"What one?"  
  
"Well, I want to wait for Vegeta to get back before we play another major game! Why don't we play the game that Vegeta made up?"  
  
"Vegeta actually thought up a game?" Goku asked in disbelief.  
  
Kold nodded.  
  
"He did?" Raditz also asked.  
  
"Yeah, remeber pin the brain..." Jeice started to explain.  
  
The long haired one snickered. "I remember now!"  
  
"Wanna play that?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Goku was confused, even more so than usual. "Play what?"  
  
Nobody bothered to answer him.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kold volunteered and walked outta the room.  
  
The older Icejin re-entered the room with some kind of cardboard in his hands.  
  
"Is that the game?" Goku wondered.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"You guys still never told me what it was."  
  
"It alittle game Vegeta came up with called 'Pin the Brain on the Kakarot.'" Nappa couldn't help but chuckle at saying the name.  
  
"Kakarot? But, that's me! Why would Vegeta make a game about me, and my brain?"  
  
The cardboard his father was holding caught Frieza's attention.  
  
It didn't take Cell long to notice it either.  
  
"What do you think my father has?"  
  
Cell tried to get a better look at the item. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, let's go find out!" Frieza walked over to the others.  
  
The green tyrant followed.  
  
Kold grabbed some tape off the table and hund up the game board.  
  
Hell errupted in laughter once everyone was able to get a good look at it.  
  
The game board was a piece of bright blue bristol board with a very childish looking drawing of the Saiyan wearing a bunny costume.  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Is that me?"  
  
Cell was the only one able to control his laughter long enough to answer. "Yep!"  
  
Once everyone died down, Frieza realized that the brains were missing.  
  
"Where are the brains?"  
  
Kold opened his hand to reveal a small stack of assorted colored brains, all equipt with bunny ears.  
  
Hell went through another giggle session.  
  
"Who made this?" Cell turned to Kold.  
  
"Goz and Mez said the others who chose not to come to the party made this, but Broly did the picture of Goku by himself."  
  
"Broly drew that?!" the hell mates yelled almost in unison.  
  
Kold nodded. "Pretty cute, huh?"  
  
"That's one way to put it...." Nappa sweatdropped.  
  
"Well I don't care what you guys think, I love it! It really captures Goku's cute side!" Kold continued to stare at the drawing.  
  
Goku blushed, while the others snickered.  
  
"Oh, we're missing one thing!" Kold yelled, running to the table.  
  
"What is he getting now?" Guldo asked the others.  
  
"Who really knows?" Frieza replied.  
  
Once Kold finally found what he was looking for he went back to where the game was set up.  
  
"So, what did you get, Kold?" Cell asked.  
  
Kold held up a little strip of leather.  
  
"Uh, I'm almost afraid to ask why you have that..."  
  
Kold giggled. "No silly, it's a blindfold..."  
  
"Still afraid to ask..."  
  
"A blindfold got the game, you know, when we pin the brains!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kold smiled and addressed the group.  
  
"Okay, so who wants to go first?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I figured it was WAY over due for an update! Also, sorry about nothing real interesting happening either. I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Please review and thanks to those of you who have!  
  
Also, check out my other works and my Vegeta shrine! 


	16. How Do You Play This Again?

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Kold asked.  
  
None of the hell mates answered.  
  
"Come on, somebody!"  
  
Goku, being the game lover that he is volunteered. "I'll go first!"  
  
Kold clapped his hands together. "Goodie!"  
  
The Saiyan walked up infront of the game board.  
  
Kold went to put the blindfold on Goku, but his hands missed by quite the distance, grabbing Goku's butt instead.  
  
A yelp came from the Saiyan as he jumped back.  
  
Kold giggled.  
  
The rest of the hell mates, who didn't see what happened were confused, very confused.  
  
"What happened?" Cell questioned.  
  
Goku pointed at the taller Icejin. "He grabbed my butt!"  
  
"Accidentally!" Kold added, in his defense.  
  
Everyone, besides the now jumpy Goku snickered.  
  
"Sure, you 'accidentally' groped the person you've been calling cute!" Jeice said sarcastically.  
  
Goku slightly blushed and really wanted to change the subject. "So, can we get on with the game yet?"  
  
"Yep!" Kold answered, walking closer to the warrior.  
  
The Saiyan took a nervous step back. "Can someone else put the blind fold on, like Frieza?"  
  
"Are you sure you trust Frieza? Afterall, he is from the same family as Kold!" Cell laughed.  
  
Frieza growled and pinched his friend.  
  
Cell rubbed his arm. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"For you comparing me to my father!"  
  
"What's so wrong with being like me, son?" Kold wondered.  
  
"The real question is what ISN'T wrong with being like Kold!" Jeice whispered to the others.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh nothing's wrong with being like you, father..." Frieza sweatdropped.  
  
Goku began hopping from foot to foot. "Can I play yet?"  
  
"Yes Goku, you can play now!"  
  
"But who's gonna put the blind fold on?"  
  
Burter sighed. "I'll do it."  
  
The Ginyu Force member tied the leather tightly around the Saiyan's head.  
  
"Can you see, Goku?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Recoome decided to test him by holding up the peace sign. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"Twelve?" Kakarot guessed.  
  
Cell cocked and eyebrow. "I'm not even gonna ask..."  
  
"Okay, so how do you play this again?" Goku asked.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Frieza questioned in disbelief.  
  
"No, I don't know how to play this! Really!"  
  
"Oh Kami...Well all you have to do is pin the brain on the Kakarot. Hense the name 'Pin the Brain on the Kakarot'."  
  
"How am I suppose to if I can't see?"  
  
"That's the point! You're not suppose to be able to see, that's what makes it challenging!"  
  
"Okay, I got it now!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Goku nodded and Kold handed him a brain.  
  
"Where do you put this?" Kakarot referred to the brain.  
  
"You are such a total moron!" Raditz snapped at his brother.  
  
Nappa chuckled. "It must run it the family!"  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"Hey, calm down, I was joking! The earthlings must've rubbed off on him!"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Can I play now?" Kakarot asked yet again.  
  
"I'll spin him!" Kold happliy volunteered.  
  
The Icejin walked over to Kakarotb and began to spin him.  
  
A minute later...  
  
"Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred." Kold released Goku.  
  
The Saiyan staggered around.  
  
"Did you really have to spin him that much?" Jeice looked over at Kold.  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
"Uh...huh..."  
  
"So, do I just try to find the game mat and put this on it?"  
  
"Yeah, but it might help if you were facing the right way, Goku." Guldo turned Goku around.   
  
Once facing the right direction Goku started walking towards the board.  
  
The only problem was that Kakarot wasn't feeling where he was going and walked into the wall.  
  
The hell mates snickered.  
  
Goku rubbed his face, and began feeling the wall, looking for the board.  
  
Once he felt the board he stuck the brain on it and slid the blindfold off.  
  
"I didn't do too bad!" Kakarot said, smiling.  
  
"I guess...for a monkey!" Frieza laughed.  
  
The Saiyan stick his tongue out at the Icejin.  
  
"Well who's next?" Kold asked again.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Fine, then I'll try! Will you put the blindfold on for me, Cellie?"  
  
"What the hell did you call me?!" Cell demanded.  
  
"Cellie!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"It's my new nick name for you!"  
  
"I don't want you to give me any 'nick names'!" the tyrant protested.  
  
"Aww, but why not?"  
  
"Because that's just fucked up!"   
  
"Not to me!"  
  
"That's because you're fucked up!"  
  
"That's not nice! Now you can forget about ever gettin' with me!" Kold pouted.  
  
"Uh...where did that come from?"  
  
"I think my father's been watching too many chick flicks again!" Frieza explained, embarassed.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Will somebody just put the blindfold on me?"  
  
Burter once again volunteered. "I will."  
  
So, the blindfold got tied around Kold and he also got spun.  
  
Once Kold managed to find the board he placed the brain right between the legs.  
  
The Icejin took off the leather. "Yes! Jack pot!"  
  
Everyone took a step back, away from Frieza's father.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...how did you get that there without looking?" Cell asked, kinda freaked.  
  
"It's just one of my many talents!" Kold giggled.  
  
"I don't think I want to know any others..."  
  
Cell was the next to go.  
  
Kold was more than happy to blindfold him.  
  
Everything was going good until Cell tripped on his dress, making him fall face first.  
  
"Nice one, Cellette!" Frieza teased.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
After that nobody else had a chance to go because Vegeta came rushing it, all dressed in black.  
  
Vegeta had a large bag in his hands.  
  
"What's with the out fit?" Jeice questioned the prince.  
  
Vegeta quickly took the black clothes off, revealing his spandex under neath.  
  
The short Saiyan then threw the out fit at his rival.  
  
"Blast them ,Kakarot!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
Just then the speaker came on...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I haven't really had a chance to write this! Anyways, I hope this one wasn't too bad! I should have the next chapter up sooner!  
  
Please review and thanks to those of you who have! 


	17. Robbery!

The speakers through out hell came on. "Attention all residents of hell. There has been a robbery at the Other World Alcohol Services. We do not know who did it, but it was a short man dressed in black with spikey black hair."  
  
"I am not short!" Vegeta shot at the speaker.  
  
All the hell mates and Goku looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"What are you weaklings staring at?!" the prince demanded.  
  
"You robbed the O.W.A.S?!" Cell asked in disbelief.  
  
"What's your point?!"  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
Vegeta answered the questions in order. "Simple and because that moron Yemma wouldn't let us have alcoholic alcohol!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Some bull shit about us not deserving it!"  
  
"But why wouldn't we deserve it?! Sure maybe the Icejins don't..."  
  
Frieza cut Cell off. "And what's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"It means that only Kami knows what anyone with your fathers blood would do when they're drunk!"  
  
"I may have my fathers blood, but I'm nothing like him!"  
  
Kold still didn't get what was so wrong with him. "Why doesn't anybody want to be like me?"  
  
"Because we like the fact that we like women!" Nappa answered.  
  
"And I don't? I just think men are cuter...especially Goku and Veggie-kins!"  
  
Goku took a few uneasy steps back, still not fully recovered from being groped.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand took a few anger filled steps closer.  
  
Kold couldn't sense that the prince was pissed. "Oh, you feel the same way!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Everyone laughed at poor Veggie's expense.  
  
"No, I do not 'feel the same way', moron!"  
  
"But why not?" Kold was very disappointed.  
  
Vegeta let out a sigh and gave up, walking back over to his wall.  
  
"I swear he's gotta be denser than Kakarot, if that's possible..." the Saiyajin thought.  
  
Hell remained silent for a few moments, nobody knowing what to say.  
  
"Hey, why don't we finish playing 'pin the brain'?" Jeice suggested.  
  
"Great idea, Jeice! Since I already went I'll be the official spinner!" Kold grabbed the blindfold.  
  
"He likes to make himself feel important..." Raditz sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay, so who hasn't went yet?" the official spinner questioned.  
  
"Frieza hasn't!" Cell said, getting a glare from his partner.  
  
"Okay son, it's your turn!"  
  
The younger Icejin sent one last death glare at Cell before going over to his father.  
  
After the blindfolding and spinning were over Frieza staggered his way to the board, pinning the brain oddly close to where Kold did.  
  
Cell and the Saiyans began snickering.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Frieza slid the leather off, and gasped at where he got it.  
  
"Wow, you must have the same 'talents' as Kold!" Cell was doing his best to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Well atleast I made it to the board! I didn't trip like some people!" Frieza shot back.  
  
The green one blew a raspberry at his partner.  
  
Over the next little while everyone else had a chance to go, only one person actually getting the brain on the head.  
  
"Good job, Jeice!" Kold congratulated.  
  
The orange Ginyu Force member just rolled his eyes.  
  
"The only person who hasn't went yet is Veggie!"  
  
Vegeta looked up at Kold. "If you ever call me Veggie again I will beat the death out of you!"  
  
"You gotta admit it's cute!"  
  
"I am the Prince of ALL Saiyans, nothing about me is suppose to be 'cute', especially the moronic nicknames you insist on giving me!"  
  
"Me too!" Cell added.  
  
"You don't matter, you aren't of any importance!"  
  
"And you are?! Sure, you're the Saiyan Prince of all what three Saiyans?!"  
  
"Four, and three half breeds!"  
  
"That makes it soo much better!"  
  
"I rule more people than you!"  
  
"You don't rule us!" Nappa protested.  
  
"Shut up, Nappa!"  
  
"Hai, Vegeta-sama."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That's better."  
  
"Uh guys, can we continue?" Guldo asked, getting sick of the petty arguments.  
  
"Okay! So, will you play Prince Veggie?"  
  
Vegeta grunted at the name, but hey, it was a start and about the best you could get from Kold. "No."  
  
"Awww, why not?"  
  
"Because the the boards gone."  
  
Kold looked over at the game. "No it's not!"  
  
The ouji sent a small ki blast at the pin the tail game. "Now it is!"  
  
"That's not fair!" Kold pouted.  
  
"Oh get over it, baka!"  
  
There was a knock on the party room door.  
  
"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Goku happily volunteered, walking to the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a short man with black hair, wearing a security guard jacket.  
  
The man looked up and jumped when he saw Goku. "G-Goku?! What are you doing in hell?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Krillin, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm working part time as one of hell's security guards! And why are you here, I thought you were sent to the Upper World? And what's with the clown costume?"  
  
"Well ya see, it's a long story! You want to come join the party and I can explain?"  
  
"I'd love to, Goku, but I'm here for King Yemma to investigate the robbery."  
  
"You mean the one at the alcohol place?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well, they announced it and Vegeta was the one who did it!"  
  
"Vegeta's here?!"  
  
"Yup, he's in here!" Goku pointed to the room behind him.  
  
Krillin walked past his best friend and into the party room.  
  
The hell mates stopped what they were doing and looked at the midget.  
  
"Wow, it's like a reunion of all the villains!" Krillin said in awe.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't crome dome, except he has hair now! What do you want?" Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"I'm actually here to arrest you for the robbery of the O.W.A.S..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Man this took longer than I thought to post! Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay! Sorry for taking soo long again, but I've been sick and still am. Anyways, I hope the next one will be up sooner!  
  
Please review and thanks to those of you who have! 


	18. Tranquilizer

"You're what?!" Vegeta demanded, glaring at the midget.  
  
"I'm uh, here to arrest you for the robbery of the O.W.A.S." Krillin repeated.  
  
"Fuck that! There's no way in hell you're arresting me!"  
  
"I have to, it's King Yemma's orders."  
  
"I don't give a damn what that baka said!"  
  
"Well you should, he's the ruler of the Other World." Goku told the other Saiyan.  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot!"  
  
Krillin grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his security guard belt and approached Vegeta.  
  
"Put those on me and die!" the prince threatened.  
  
"But, I'm already dead!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, evilly. "That's good, then I can torture you all I want and don't have to worry about you dying."  
  
The monk gulped.  
  
"Vegeta, you really wouldn't hurt Krillin, would you?" Kakarot questioned.  
  
Kold decided to answer on behalf of the Saiyan. "Of course Veggie would! He don't let anyone get in his way!"  
  
Krillin cocked an eyebrow and looked back and forth between Kold and Vegeta. "So, are you two like --"  
  
"WHAT?!" the Saiyan yelled, cutting the human off.  
  
The hell mates began laughing.  
  
"That's it!" the Saiyajin no Ouji yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan.  
  
The members of hell stopped laughing.  
  
Krillin took a fearful step back, towards Goku.  
  
The murderous prince set his sights on little crome dome.  
  
However, before Vegeta could reach his target Goku blocked his path.  
  
"Move it, Kakarot!"  
  
Goku shook his finger at his ouji. "Now, now, now, what did Goz and Mez tell you about hurting people?"  
  
"Like I give a damn about what they told me?! I listen to nobody!"  
  
"Well, you HAVE to listen to King Yemma!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Noticing that Vegeta was busy with Goku, Krillin decided to take things in his own hands.  
  
Opening one of the many pouches on his belt the security guard pulled out a gun.  
  
Cell was the first one to notice the weapon. "What the--"  
  
Krillin ran over and covered the tyrants mouth. "Shhh! I don't want Vegeta to notice."  
  
The green one cocked an eye brow.  
  
The two Saiyan rivals continued to bicker, still not noticing Krillin.  
  
As quietly as he could, the monk held up the gun, aiming it at Vegeta.  
  
BANG  
  
Everyone looked in the direction of the source of the noise, well except for Vegeta.  
  
The prince rubbed the back of his neck. "What the f--"  
  
Vegeta fell to the floor, unconcious.  
  
"You shot him!" Jeice said, looking down at the fallen Saiyan.  
  
"Is he dead?" Recoome asked.  
  
Krillin chuckled and walked over to Vegeta, pulling something out from the back of his neck.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Frieza questioned.  
  
"It's just a tranquilizer dart, King Yemma said I might need it."  
  
"But how did it knock out a monkey?!"  
  
"King Yemma said however robbed the O.W.A.S had to be strong, so he gave me extra strength darts."  
  
"We should get some of those." Cell whispered to his partner.  
  
Frieza nodded in agreement.  
  
Vegeta began to stir, letting out a soft groan.  
  
"Huh? Is he waking up?" Guldo wondered.  
  
Frieza grabbed a stick off of the table and started to poke at the Saiyan. "I think he's starting to."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Krillin grabbed a dart out of his belt and examined it. "No wonder. It's extra strength, but it's also for a child." (don't ask...)  
  
"Why would Yemma give you a children's strength dart?"  
  
"I don't know, but I better get him out of here before he wakes up."   
  
Krillin grabbed Vegeta's body and flung it over his shoulder and walked to the door.  
  
"Bye Krillin!"   
  
"Goodbye Goku, have fun!"  
  
With that the monk left, heading back to the Check-In Station.  
  
Hell was silent since the duo had left.  
  
"Let's play another game!" Kold whined.  
  
Everyone, well besides Kold groaned.  
  
"Come on! Afterall, this IS a slumber party!"  
  
"Fine, but don't you want to wait for Vegeta to get back?" Frieza asked his father.  
  
"Don't worry, we can play again when he gets back!"  
  
"Oh, yay..." Cell said flatly.  
  
"So, what are we stuck playing now, Kold?" Jeice asked, dreading the answer.  
  
The elder Icejin grabbed an oh too familiar box off the table. "How about Twister again!"  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to reveal that he was now infront of King Yemma's desk. "Dammit!"  
  
Yemma looked down at the Saiyan. "So, you were the robber."  
  
"No shit! How in the hell did I get here anyways?!"  
  
"My security guard used a tranquilizer dart on you."  
  
"You mean cue-ball?!"  
  
Yemma nodded.  
  
Vegeta stood up, looking pretty pissed. "I'll kill him!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to find guards with that kind of aim? Krillin got you right in the back of the neck!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Sure he's great to have around..."  
  
Everyone was once again stuck playing Twister, this time Kakarot was here too.  
  
They played with two mats like last time, and once again the straws picked the teams.  
  
It had finally come down the final four and they were Kold, Jeice, Cell and Goku, who was surprisingly good at the game.  
  
The match started and Jeice was quickly eliminated, with the same tactic he used against Cell the first time.  
  
Next to fall was our green tyrant, who slipped on his dress.  
  
That left only Kold and Goku.  
  
The game lasted atleast twice as long as when it was Kold against Vegeta.  
  
But after a few more turns somebody's hand slipped, knocking them down.  
  
Guldo stood up to announce the winner. "And the winner is..."  
  
"Why did you rob the Other World Alcohol Services?" Yemma asked.  
  
Vegeta glared up at the ruler. "Because YOU wouldn't let us have any!"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"It was non-alcoholic!"  
  
"That still doesn't excuse it, and I'm afraid there's a punishment for your actions..."  
  
"And the winner is...Goku!" Guldo announced.  
  
Kold picked himself up. "I've never been beaten at Twister..."  
  
The Saiyan also stood up.  
  
"Good game!" the Icejin stuck his hand out for a handshake.  
  
Goku hesitated, but also stuck out his hand.  
  
"Uh, you're suppose to let go!" Kakarot told Kold after about a minute had passed.  
  
"Oh, silly me!"  
  
Just then Vegeta stormed back into the room.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Well that moron gave me probation and a year of community service!"  
  
Both Frieza and Cell began laughing at what the poor prince was going to have to go through.  
  
"What the hell are you two laughing at?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Nothing! Now, let's get our play started..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N:Sorry for taking so long, but I've been behind on all my updates! Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay and I'll try to update again soon!  
  
Please review and thanks to everyone who did! 


	19. Show Time!

All of the hell mates, except for the two who were doing the play, gathered at the back of the room.

"I still don't know anything about this damn play!" Cell whispered angrily.

"Don't worry." Frieza reassured his partner, pulling out the 'hypnotizer'. (shoe lace and cookie)

"You really think this is gonna work?"

"Of course, it's one of my plans!"

"Uh...huh..." Cell sweatdropped.

"I can't wait to see how cute of a job Cellie does playing Juliette!" Kold clapped his hands excitedly.

The others snickered.

"I still can't believe those two are actually going through with this!" Jeice commented, amazed.

"Action time!" Frieza smiled.

"Yay..." Cell replied, very sarcastically.

"Well, it'll be worth it to finally get our revenge!"

"This just better work, 'cause I do not want to have worn this dress for nothing!"

"Don't worry, it won't be for nothing! Even if the plan doesn't work, we'll have all gotten a good laugh at you and that's all that really matters!"

"Gee, thanks..."

"You know I'm joking!"

"Actually I don't!"

"Good, because I'm not!"

The green tyrant just rolled his eyes.

"What's the hold up?!" Nappa demanded, getting impatient.

The Saiyan's yelling snapped the two 'actors' out of their little argument.

"Actually we're starting right now!" the Icejin explained.

"Heheheh, this should be interesting!" Raditz chuckled, causing a few of the others to laugh as well.

Just as the duo was about to begin Cell grabbed Frieza by the arm and dragged him outside of the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Cell?!"

"Do we have to do this?"

"Of course, baka!"

"But I can't!"

Frieza cocked an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because I have...stage fright."

Cell's partner burst into laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Cell finally snapped, after listening to Frieza laugh for about two minutes.

"The 'great Cell' is scared of children AND has stage fright!"

"First, I am NOT scared of human brats, they're just disgusting! Second, so what?! I'm an evil villain, not an actor!"

"You went on TV in front of the whole damn planet to announce your stupid 'Cell Games'!"

"My tournament was NOT stupid! Besides, being on TV and preforming infront of people are two different things!"

"And you shouldn't be afraid of either of them!"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" Cell growled, changing the subject.

Frieza nodded, pushing Cell back into the party room.

"Took you long enough! What were you guys doing?!" Nappa demanded.

The Saiyan prince snickered. "I bet I know!"

The hell mates giggled at the comment.

The green one glared in the audience's direction. "Do I look like Kold?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Before Cell could respond, Frieza entered, looking at the others curiously.

"Let's get this over with!" Cell snapped.

"Okay!"

Neither Cell or Frieza had ever seen the play nor read the book of Romeo and Juliette, so they just went about improvising it.

Frieza ran over to Cell. "Oh Ce-Juliette, I l-love you."

The green one tried his best to keep from laughing. "Er, I love you too?"

"But we cannot be together!"

"Thank Kami." Cell muttered, earning an elbow from Frieza. "I mean... that sucks!"

"I know, baka, but I cannot bear not being with you!"

'Juliette' looked puzzled the 'Romeo' called him a baka. "Well, yarou, I can't either!"

Everyone in the audience looked either confused or amused.

"I've never seen this, but I KNOW the two ofn them messed it up!" Jeice chuckled.

"Hmph, they mess everything up!" Vegeta added.

"That's not very nice to say about them, even if they are evil!" Kakarot lectured.

"Whatever, Kakarot, you just don't want to insult your kind, the bakas!"

"I'm not a baka, I'm a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan that was raised on Earth, therefore, a baka!"

Recoome snorted quietly. "All Saiyans are bakas, if you ask me!"

The Ginyu Force member's comment earned him a glare from all the Saiyans, including Kakarot.

"Hehehe..." Recoome laughed uneasliy. "You know I joking, right?"

"Sure you were, and I 'll be joking when I kick your sorry ass!" the prince threatened.

"Calm down, Vegeta. He said he was just joking..."

"And you believed him, Bakarot?!"

"Well, why shouldn't I?"

The ouji smacked himself in the forehead. "Why do I even bother?!"

While the audience was wrapped up in their little conversation, our wanna-be actors were busy thinking of what happens next.

"So, what the hell do we do now?!" Cell demanded, speaking only loud enough for his partner to hear him.

"From my father read to me --"

"Kold read you Romeo and Juliette?!"

"Hmph, I didn't choose it, that was just the bed time story he use to read me!"

Cell did his best to hold in his laughter. "Well, do you remember anything?"

"Not really, I was only a kid, but I do remember that they kissed and killed themselves!"

"You WOULD remember those parts!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Does it matter, let's just get back to the play, the others are gonna suspect something!"

The hell mates (and Kakarot) were now done talking/arguing and returned their attention back to the duo.

"Uh, where were we?" Frieza asked, this time loud enough for the others to hear.

"You just said you loved Cell!" Kakarot answered, unaware of how wrong that could be taken.

"Aww, how sweet!" Kold added. "You two make a cute couple!"

Everyone, subtract the couple in question laughed.

Getting VERY pissed off at being laughed at yet again, Cell powered up.

That caused the damned to look over at him, wondering what he was up to.

"I am so fucking sick of putting up with your guys' bull shit!" the green tyrant growled.

"Well just forget about it, and let's just continue the plan!" the younger Icejin reminded.

"Okay, it just better work!"

"It will."

Frieza decided to get the play back on track. "Well, since we cannot be together, there's no point in living!"

"I agree, F-romeo! We should kill ourselves, that way we can be together in hell!"

"Uh, isn't there suppose to be a kiss before this happens?" Goku wondered.

"Yup, my favourite part of the play!" Kold chirped.

At the mention of a kiss Frieza and Cell looked at eachother in disgust.

"Fuck this, let's just carry on with the plan!" Frieza exclaimed, pulling out the hypnotizer.

To Be Continued....

A/N: Man, sorry for taking so long, I've just been enjoying my last little bit of summer, because I start school tomorrow, lucky huh? I know, this chapter was alittle cheap, but I tried, and hope you guys liked it! I do most of my writing at school, so I should be updating again soon, ciao!

Please review, tell me what you thought, and thanks to those of you who have!


	20. Ook

Frieza slid the hypnotizer out of his pants pockets, and was able to conceal it in his hand before the others could notice.

"So, we're just going to carry out the plan now?" Cell questioned, he voice barely above a whisper.

The Icejin simply answered with a nodd.

"Well don't you think that's rather anti-climactic?"

"Who the hell cares?!"

"Our audience might..."

Frieza fell to the ground.

"What the hell just happened over there?" Raditz wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Cell obviously said something stupid, judging by Frieza."

"Are you morons that stupid?!" Vegeta demanded, drawing the audience of hell mates attention.

"Will you stop calling us morons already?!"

"Hmph, when you stop acting like them!"

"You're just being mean!" Kold pouted.

The ouji rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it?! Those two are up to something!"

"But how do you know that?" Kakarot asked.

"It's obvious!"

"I haven't noticed anything."

"No one would expect you to, Kakarot!"

"What do you mean by that?"

The hell mates, including Vegeta, snickered.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Cell questioned his partner...once again.

"Why do I always have to think of everything?!" Frieza shot back.

"Because it's your plan?" the tyrant offered.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't mean I have to do ALL of the thinking!"

"I know, your brain couldn't handle it!"

"You're one to talk!"

"Nice comeback!" Cell said, sarcastically.

"Whatever, so here's what we're gonna do ---"

"Hey, why do you get to decide what we do?!"

Frieza smacked himself in the forehead. "You're hopeless!"

"Just shut up and tell me the plan!"

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do..."

"I doubt they're up to something, they just want to show us their wonderful acting skills!" Kold told the others happily.

"Even those bakas aren't THAT fucked up! They're planning another one of their schemes!"

"Like when they won the trip to Earth?" Goku asked.

"For once, Kakarot, you got something right!"

Nappa and Raditz applauded the Earth Saiyan, while the others laughed.

"I agree with Vegeta, this had to be a trap!" Jeice agreed.

"Even if they are, what can we do about it?" Recoome questioned.

"We should let them finish their play, but be ready, just incase they try something!" Raditz suggested.

"That way we get to see the ending!" Kold clapped his hands together.

"WHAT?! You expect me to the THAT?!" Cell demanded.

"It's our only way."

"Weren't you the one who said 'fuck it'?!"

"Yup, but I think they're on to us, and we can't risk screwing this up!"

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Nappa chuckled.

"Ready to do this?" Frieza looked over at this partner.

"No! I'm never gonna be, but I don't have a choice!"

"That's the spirit!"

"I hate you..." Cell mumbled, getting back into his position for the play.

"Awww, I hate you too!"

With that, the two villains were ready to pick up where they left off.

"Um, where did we leave off, anyways?" Frieza wondered aloud.

"How should I know, I wasn't paying attention either!" Cell responded.

"I think we were talking about killing ourselves."

"Okay, so let's just continue from there."

"Well, it might be easier to start from alittle before."

The duo nodded in unison.

"I love you, C-Juliette!" Frieza once again said.

"I love you too?" Cell answered back, very uncertain.

The Icejin glared at his partner. "But our love cannot happen!"

"Thank Kami..." the one playing Juliette mumbled, before resuming his/her part. "I know, but we can't it?"

Romeo refrained from smacking himself in the forehead from his partner's...lack of knowledge. "Because our families do not approve of it!"

"I think your family would approve of it, 'Romeo'!" Nappa commented, rather loudly from the audience.

Everyone, including Cell laughed, while Frieza turned a light shade of pink.

"Ahem!" the young Icejin cleared his throat. "Can we continue? NOW!"

"Okay!" the android nodded. "But Romeo, I can't live without you!"

"Me neither!"

"What can we do, though?"

"We can make a stand...by taking our lives..."

"...And dying together!"

Both tyrants smirked at eachother.

Frieza because everything was still going according to plan, and he was confident the others didn't suspect anything, well atleast he was hoping nobody expected anything.

Cell, on the other hand, was only partially smirking because of the plans success, the other part was because he was getting into this acting thing, it was more fun than he had previously thought.

"Okay, this is it, we'll be together for eternity." Romeo said, trying to keep his part.

"Yes, but what if we don't go the same place? What if one of us goes to hell--er rather heaven?" Cell finished that line with a soft chuckle.

Frieza smirked at the line. "Well, let's just pray that doesn't happen!"

"And if it still does?"

"Then we'll have to have something to stay with us, even if we are seperated..."

Romeo took a few, very nervous steps towards Juliette.

Juliette took all of his/her will power to not move, this is the part that he was NOT looking forward to!

As soon as the two got close enough, both tyrants slowly leaned in until...

Until...

They kissed! (Sorry Cellie...and Frieza!)

Every single audience member blinked in confusion, they weren't expecting that!

"So, this was a coming out play?" Raditz asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"It better not be!" Vegeta yelled, imagining two more Kold wanna-bes down here in hell...scary!

They duo's lips were still locked, and Frieza hurried to get the hypnotizer out of his pocket, the sooner he got that the sooner this humiliation would stop.

Cell, well Cell was off in his own little world, trying to block out everything that was going on...to avoid having to see another shrink.

Once the object Romeo was searching for reached his hand.

With that, the pair quickly serperated, and took a jump back, away from eachother.

"That was NOT fun!" Cell spat.

"You can say that again!"

It was then that the actors realized that everyone's eyes were glued on them.

"Uh...prepare to be hypnotized!" Frieza exclaimed, pulling out the shoe lace and cookie.

Once again, everyone blinked in utter confusion.

"So much for NOT being obvious!"

Frieza shrugged. "Well, they weren't expecting it."

"Then hurry the fuck up and do it!"

The Icejin nodded, and started to lightly swing the hypnotizer back and forth, chanting something we had learned from the book.

Nobody in the audience did anything to stop this, they were all too amused at the duo's pathetic plan.

After alittle more gibberish aka book chanting, the villain switched to english.

"You are getting sleepy...sleepy...sleepy... You are now under my When I snap my fingers you will become a monkey..."

SNAP 

Frieza snapped his fingers, and looked around, but everyone was still acting the same.

That is, until he heard an 'ooking' sound coming for beside him...

To Be Continued...

A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I know, it's been so long, but I just haven't gotten around to doing this. Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay, don't be pissed at the kissing thing, it was just a distraction, and it worked! Hmmm, I wonder what/who was 'ooking'... lol I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out quicker! Oh yeah, I have 2 questions, and a poll...

Q1) Should I keep writing hell mates based stories?

Q2) Should I add a new hell mate?  
  
P) If yes, which ONE should I add?

1) Cooler

2) Janemba

3) King Vegeta

4) Bardock

5) Garlic Jr

6) Other (if you pick this, tell me who it is)

Oh yeah, please review, and thanks to those who already have!


	21. Can it be reversed?

Frieza looked to his right, where the 'ooking' sound was coming from, and cocked an eyebrow at what he saw.

Cell was currently hopping around, and making the 'ooking' and other monkey related sounds.

"What the fuck?!" the younger Icejin demanded, confused.

Vegeta started laughing, loudly, followed by the others.

"What are you laughing at, monkey?!"

"Your lame plan actually worked...on your partner!" Vegeta answered, trying to hold back his laughter.

It was then that the realization hit Frieza, he had hypnotized Cell into thinking he was a monkey!

"Shit..."

"Uh... Was that part of the play?" Kakarot asked, lost on what was going on.

"No, baka! I, like usual, was right, and those two were up to something! Their sad attempt at hypnotizing was suppose to be used against us, only Cell was the victim!" the prince informed the lower class.

"Isn't it amazing how, even when he's explaining something, Vegeta can still be so arrogant." Raditz sweatdropped.

The other hell mates nodded.

"Shit, this wasn't suppose to happen! The damn monkey's were suppose to be under the hypnosis, not Cell! Shit, and I don't know how to reverse it!" Frieza thought, growling.

"Ook! Ook!" Cell screeched, running over to his partner and jumping on him.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get off!" Frieza ordered, oblivious that Cell couldn't understand him.

The green villain still wouldn't let go, and wrapped his arms around Frieza's neck.

"You know, if you wanted a pet, there were easier ways to get one." Vegeta snickered, thoroughly amused by the situation.

"Shut it! Now, what the hell do we do with him until I can undo this?!"

"What do you mean 'we'?! Your pea-brained scheme was suppose to be used against Kakarot and I, was it not?"

The Icejin nodded slowly.

"Then why should we be a part in trying to fix it?!"

Instead of answering with words, Frieza decided to give alittle demonstration of why he should help.

Grabbing a banana off the table, the Icejin threw it at Vegeta.

Without thinking, the prince used he reflexes to catch the fruit.

At seeing the banana, Cell jumped off of Frieza and dashed over to the Saiyan.

Before Vegeta had known what hit him, the bio-extract android had tackled the unsuspecting ouji to the ground.

This little event produced a round of snickers from every, that is, excluding the person who got tackled.

Cell, who was currently on top of Vegeta grabbed the fruit and quickly jumped away, ooking happily.

Vegeta stood back up, growling loudly.

"Now you see why, monkey." Frieza said, snickering.

The Saiyan glared, how dare Frieza make a fool of him?!

"I guess the monkey Cell likes you, Vegeta." Kakarrotto commented.

"It was the damn fruit that bastard liked, not me!"

"So, monkey, are you going to help in getting Cell back, or do you want me to get more bananas?"

"I'll help!" the Earth Saiyajin volunteered.

"What about you, Vegeta?"

"Hmph, I will, but the ONLY reason is because the normal Cell is moronic enough, and the monkey's even worse!"

"Now you see why I hate you monkeys."

Vegeta glared. "Watch it."

"So, how are we gonna get Cell back to normal?" Jeice asked, before Vegeta and Frieza got into a fight.

"I don't know, I could see if the book has any way to reverse it."

"What book?" Recoome asked, suspiciously.

"The one I used to learn how to hypnotize, obviously!"

"How did you get on hypnosis, anyway?" Jeice questioned.

"I got it when I left earlier."

"How? Did King Yemma give it to you?"

"Well, actually, I got it from the Other World Games Shop. I told Yemma I needed to get a game for the party."

"Other World Games Shop? Isn't that a creative name..." Raditz commented, flatly.

"I know, all of their names are so general."

"And it's not like they don't have the creative resources..." Nappa added, tilting his head in Kold's direction.

The others nodded.

Frieza cleared his throat. "Now, back to the matter at hand..."

"Oh right, I almost forgot..." Kakarot rubbed the back of his head.

Vegeta shook his head, what had the Saiyan race come to?

Suddenly the ouji got an idea, and he grabbed another banana off the table. "Hey, Kakarot, catch!"

Making the same mistake his fellow Saiyajin did, Goku too, caught the banana.

Cell, once again, saw a piece of fruit and ran towards Goku, jumping in his arms.

"Hmph, how come I got tackled?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Awww, jealous, Vegeta?" Raditz teased.

"Of course not! Why in the hell would I be jealous about something like that?!"

"That's right, why would Veggie be jealous about not being in his arms when I could be?" Kold giggled, creeping everyone out, especially Vegeta.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I would rather be turned into a fucking monkey again then have you in my arms!"

"Ook! Ook! Ook!" Cell ooked in content, still in the larger Saiyan's arms.

"What the hell are you doing, Kakarot?"

"I'm petting him!" Goku cheerfully responded. (Bad mental images! lol)

Frustrated, Frieza shot a small ki blast at his former partner, startling him, and causing Cell to hop down.

"Thank you!" A large portion of the hell mates told the Icejin in unison.

Cell, still frightened, took off to the other end of the room, the banana from Kakarot hanging out of his mouth.

Vegeta turned to Frieza, "Now that the monkey's distracted, go figure how to change him back!"

Cell's partner nodded, and went to get the book, mumbling along the way. "Just think, I used to give the orders..."

"Hmph, that was before I could kill you without thinking!"

"Whatever..."

Frieza grabbed the book and began looking through it.

"WHAT?!" Frieza yelled, as he finished the reading.

Everyone gathered aroung the Icejin, "What's wrong?"

"Dammit, we're never going to change Cell back!"

"Why not?" Nappa asked.

"Because, to do so, we have to make a virgin sacrifice..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, besides Frieza yelled.

Vegeta looked down at his once ruler's book, and smacked himself in the forehead. "Moron!"

"What?"

"That's not a hypnotizing book, that's... Kold's diary?!"

"Huh?" The younger Icejin cocked an eyebrow, and looked at the cover of the book, which indeed said 'Property of Kold'.

Kold blushed, and snatched the diary away.

"Hold on, why the hell does his diary have anything about 'virgin sacrifices' in it?" Jeice wondered, feeling alittle uneasy.

"Are you sure you even wanna know?" Raditz retorted.

"I don't think so..."

"Forget about that moron!" Vegeta snapped, and shoved the correct book in Frieza's face.

"Now, get reading!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wow, this chapter was rather...odd! I seriously don't know where any of this came from, and I don't think I wanna know! Oh well, it was fun to write, and I hope fun to read! I think I'm gonna do more hell mates fics after this one, I have a few ideas. Also, the new hell mate(s) won't come out 'til next fic, I wanna try to wrap this one up soon.

Please review, I'd really appreciate it, and thanks to those who have! :)

Okay, don't ask, I found this paper I forgot I wrote, I did it for english, and got perfect! Anyways, since it's about the hell mates, well kinda, I thought I'd share it! We were given a title, and had to write a short article to go with it. Here was mine...

BUGGED! Inmate sues prison for $350,000 -- because guard stepped on his pet roach!

Cell of the HFIL prison is suing it because one of the guards apparently stepped on his pet cockroach Frieza. Cell said that on June 23, Vegeta, the guard who was searching his cell, saw Frieza and squashed him. "How was I suppose to know that insect was his pet?! It's not like you see people walking their pet cockroaches down the street!" Vegeta commented, during an interview. Cell's statement was, "He was like a brother to me, and it's only fair that I be compensated for his death!" Cell has filed for a court date against HFIL, and is suppose to present his case some time in August. If the judge sides with Cell, the HFIL Prison will have to pay him $350,000, enough to cover his bail. The sherif of the prison figures the judge will side with him, "There is no way that we'll have to pay $350,000 just because Vegeta stepped on a cockroach!" was Trunks', the sherif of the HFIL Prisons comment. Well, nobody will know forsure if Cell will get his bail until his case is heard in court...

A/N: Yay, even in school, I keep the hell mate spirit! :)


	22. Saiyan Style Revenge

Frieza, for the second time in a row, obeyed Vegeta, and grabbed the book.

"Damn monkey, you just wait..." the Icejin mumbled.

"You know, I heard that commet too!" Vegeta smirked.

Frieza just rolled his eyes, and began scanning the glossary of the hypnosis book.

"Ah ha! Here we go, a section on reversing!"

"Well, don't just 'ah ha' at it! Get reading!"

With that, Frieza flipped to the correct page, and started to read.

"Ook! Eek! Okk!" The android-monkey screeched, hopping up and down.

"What the hell does he want now?!" the prince demanded, glaring at Cell.

"Ook! Ooook!" Cell said again, in monkey talk, and ran over to the hell mates, his tail happily wagging behind him.

"The tail thing creeps me out." Jeice commented, earning a few nodds.

The monkey smiled, and hopped up in Goku's arms again.

The Saiyan smiled brightly and began petting the 'primate's' back.

"With the way Kakarot's acting, you'd think Cell was a real monkey." Nappa snickered.

"It's hard to believe that someone like him can be my brother!" Raditz glared over in Goku's direction.

"Actually, that helps explain it!"

Everyone laughed, and the long haired Saiyan glared.

Kold looked over at Cell, who was still in Kakarot's arms. "Awww, he looks so cute like this!"

"I think it's just... not right, seeing Cell acting like a monkey!" Recoome told the others.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph, that baka deserves it!"

"Yup, it's the only way he'll learn not to plot revenge against us!" Kakarot chirped. "Besides, I kinda like him like this too!"

"You would, Kakarot!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nevermind!" Vegeta snapped, as a smirk crossed his face. "I know..."

"Know what?" A large number of the hell mates asked in unison.

"A way to get back at Cell for trying to trick Kakarot and I."

Nappa chuckled. "What'd I say earlier, Vegeta always comes up with odd plans! Let's hear it!"

The prince glared at his former partner, "My plans are not odd, Nappa!"

"Whatever you say..."

"Hmph! Well, my idea is to make that baka get friendly with Kold while he still thinks he's a primate." Vegeta smirked very evilly, as he finished the last few words.

Hell errupted in laughter, even Goku was giggling.

Frieza looked up from the book, alittle worried for his partner. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

The Saiyan's smirk grew, "What do you think?"

"Man, I really feel sorry for Cell!"

"Why worry about that moron? You should be worrying about yourself."

The Icejin gulped, "What's the supposed to mean?"

"It means that you'll get your own turn to experience Saiyan style revenge."

"Uh oh." Frieza didn't like the sound of that. "Who knows what kind of things Vegeta's capable of doing!"

The prince turned his back to Frieza. "But that's not until later. Right now, it's Cell's turn."

"So, just what are you gonna make happen?" Raditz wondered, smirking at the possibilities. Even though he didn't really have anything against Frieza anymore, he had to sick up for his race... Besides, he didn't want to be on Vegeta's little revenge list either.

Vegeta shrugged, grabbing another banana, and throwing it at the elder Icejin. "Not sure, whatever will mentally scar him the most when he returns to normal, I guess."

Kold caught the fruit, and was greeted by Cell jumping into his arms a few seconds later. "Awww, we should keep him like this!"

"Where did the bananas come from, anyway?" Jeice asked, watching the green one stuff his face with yet another banana.

"Maybe they came with the hypnosis spell." Guldo offered.

"You never know..."

"Damn, if I don't get Cell back to normal soon, who knows what that damn monkey is going to do to him?! And if anything does happen, Cell's gonna blame me! I just hope I find how to reverse this soon..." Frieza thought, increasing his reading speed.

"Awww, who's the cutest little monkey? Cell's the cutest little monkey!" Kold cooed, holding the 'primate' up.

The hell mates sweatdropped.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to being stuck down here with things like him!" Vegeta pointing to Kold, who was now giving Cell a piggy back.

"Oook! Eek! Ooook!" Cell happily 'ook'ed.

"Where's a camera when you need one, eh?" Nappa chuckled.

"Right here!" Goku pulled a disposable camera out of one of the pockets in his costume.

"How did you get a camera, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, grabbing it out of the younger Saiyan's hand.

"It's not nice to just grab something like that, Vegeta!" the Earth-Saiyan scolded.

"You know, for a prince, you don't really get much respect from your people..." Recoome commented.

"Hmph, that's because everyone who's left it too stupid to know who their prince slash ruler is!"

"Hey!" Nappa and Raditz yelled in unison, offended.

"Well, it's true! If either of you two had half of a brain, you would know that I am the Saiyan Prince. Meaning, that I am smarter, stronger, and more superior than any Saiyan alive... or dead!"

"I'm not sure about that, but you do have a bigger ego!"

"Of course, my supreme stature requires a large ego, as well."

The Saiyans rolled their eyes at their prince.

"Anyway, back to my question, Kakarot! Where in the hell did you get a camera?!"

Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "I can't say!"

Flashback

Goku stood infront of the large desk that belonged to King Yemma, dressed in his clown attire.

"So, you're going to go to the slumber party in hell, right? To make up for eating my cake."

The Saiyan nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, but there is one more thing you have to do for me to make up for it."

Goku gulped, not sure what else the ruler had in store for him. "What would that be?"

Yemma opened the top drawer in his desk, and pulled out something too small for Goku to see from where he was at. "I want you to take this camera, and if you get the chance, take as many embarassing pictures as you can of the events that are going to take place."

"Is that all?"

King Yemma nodded, and tossed the disposable to Goku.

The Saiyan let you a sigh of relief. "This shouldn't be too hard..."

"One more thing, don't let anyone know, or it will ruin the fun."

End Flashback

"What can't you say, Kakarot?" Raditz questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Goku was brought back to reality. It took his a few seconds to register what his brother had said. "Oh, I just can't."

"Come on, tell your big brother."

"Um, I forgot?" Kakarot offered, trying to give some kind of answer.

"Nice try, but even I know that you are not that dense, little brother."

"Hey! I found out what I need to do!" Frieza yelled to the others happily.

"Dammit, I'm not going to finish my plan!" Vegeta pouted, but quickly smirked. The prince used his chance to take some pictures of Cell, still on Kold's back. "Oh well, better than nothing, I guess."

"Can I have my camera back now, Vegeta?" Goku asked, worried about not being able to carry out his orders.

"Nah, I think I will keep it, Kakarot! I need something on that freak once he returns to normal."

"So, how to you change Cell back?" Recoome wondered, as Frieza rejoined the others.

"It's simple, all I have to do is say what I said to hynotize him backwards."

"Okay, you should get started, before Vegeta can do anything else to him."

Frieza thought for a minute, "What did I say again to change him?"

The hell mates sweatdropped.

To Be Continued....

A/N: This chapter was really fun to write! Anyway, sorry for taking so long, I've been busy. Well, here's chapter 22, hope y'all liked it. Man, this is turning out to be longer than I expected, but oh well, it's fun. I'll work on updating quicker this time. That's my new years resolution! :)

Please review and thanks to those who have!


	23. Full Names and Cell's Reversal

"Damn, what _did_ I say to change Cell the first time?" Frieza repeated his question, more frustrated this time.

Raditz began laughing, making him forget about trying to get his brother to tell him about the camera. "How could you have forgotten?! You did it like an hour ago... If that!"

"Well, if you have such a good memory, then what is it?"

"Uh..." the Saiyan thought about it for a minute. "How should I know?! I wasn't listening to your babble!"

The Icejin smirked, "That's what I thought."

Vegeta tossed the disposable camera into the air, catching it with ease when it came back down. "It looks like I still have some time... So, how should I torture Cell? I know something to do with that baka Kold..."

The Saiyan Prince continued pondering aloud, until Kakarot snapped him back to reality. "I _really_ need that camera back, Vegeta!"

"Hmph, and am I to give it to you, Kakarrotto?" Vegeta questioned, using the other Saiyans full name.

"Uh oh. It's the full name, Kakarot must be in trouble!" Raditz snickered, but quickly stopped, remembering some of his childhood... He still cringed everytime someone called him 'Raditsu.'

"Well, yeah..." Goku began, "That was _my_ camera you took."

"Very well, Kakarrotto, I'll give it to you..."

The long haired one cocked an eyebrow, he knew Vegeta was up to something. "You're going to five it to him that easy, huh?"

"Really Vegeta? Thanks!" Goku reached for the camera, only to have Vegeta move it out of his reach.

"...Only if, for the rest of the time you're in hell, treat make with the respect I deserve, and listen to what I say. Things that you're supposed to do naturally!"

"And tell us what the camera's for!" Raditz added in.

"Yes, that too. So, what do you say, Kakarot?"

Goku didn't answer, not sure what to do. Was he supposed to tell them the truth about the camera, even after King Yemma told him not to? Not to mention being Vegeta's little subordinate. But, if he didn't get it back, King Yemma would...

"What do you mean?! You let them take the camera I gave you?! You've really done it this time! And as your punishment, since you can't starve to death, you will never eat anything again..." King Yemma's voice yelled over dramatically in the Saiyan's imagination.

Kakarot went over his options again, before he finally came up with a new one. A way for him to both get the camera, and not tell the others about what Yemma has said. The Saiyan pointed off in a random direction, "Hey, Vegeta! Look over there!"

Both of the other Saiyan's stared at Goku lamely.

"Was that supposed to trick me?"

Goku laughed nervously, putting a hand behind his head. "Yeah, I guess it was."

The others sweatdropped.

"Awesome!" Frieza exclaimed happily, "I found the page with what I said!"

"Awww, but do we have to change him back now, son? I like him like this better!" Kold smiled at the android, who was still on his back.

"Oook! Oooooook!" Cell nodded his head. The android couldn't understand anything that was being said, he was just imitating Kold.

"Well, I think you should change him back! And the sooner the better!" Jeice gave his two cents, "He really creeps me out like this."

The other Ginyu Force members agreed.

"Okay, to change Cell I said _You are getting sleepy...sleepy...sleepy... You are now under my control... When I snap my fingers you will become a monkey._" Frieza read the spell aloud, then sighed. "But how do you say it backwards?"

"Can you know _anything_?!" Nappa gawked, "First you don't remember what you said, and now that you do know, you don't know how to say it!"

"Well, I didn't think I'd have to reverse the damn spell!" the Icejin spat back in defence, "And it's not like I'm used to speaking backwards! That's only something monkey's would waste their time doing..."

All four of the Saiyans in hell glared. "Watch it."

"Oh sure, _now_ you listen to what I say!"

Obviously, Goku's first plan to get the disposable back failed, so now he was thinking of another one.

"Are you going to do what I said, Kakarot? Then you can have the camera back." Vegeta smirked, he knew that Goku would give in.

Just as the Earth-Saiyan was about to give up, the perfect idea hit him. Something he knew Vegeta couldn't match.

"What's it going to be, little brother? Are you going to tell us?" Raditz asked, getting no reply.

With a short yell, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3 status, and used his speed to grab the camera.

"Wha--?! How did you--?!" Vegeta tried to speak, but couldn't. He was in awe at the lower rank's speed.

"Heh heh," Kakarot chuckled, dropping back to his normal form, and sticking his tongue out at the prince. "See? I got it, Vegeta, without having any of your conditions!"

"Dammit!" Vegeta swore, punching the closest wall. "I didn't get to keep the camera... I didn't get to have Kakarot as my servant... AND I was even outdone by the baka!"

"Wow, that's sad... To be outdone by Kakarot..." Nappa started, bursting into laughter, as did the other hell mates.

The prince growled warningly, but didn't speak.

"Okay, okay, I think I know how to say it!" Frieza told the others, excited that he would soon have his partner back to normal. "Dammit, but what else did I have to do besides that? Grr, I guess I'll have to go _back_ to the reversal chapter!"

Raditz slapped himself in the forehead. "You really are hopeless, you know that?"

The tyrant sighed, looking through the book again. "I know."

Cell had finally hopped off of Kold's back, but to an even worse destination. In his arms.

"I'm really gonna miss this you, Cellie. I hope you'll still be like this when you're back to normal." King Kold sniffled, cuddling the android.

"You know, I seriously doubt he will." Jeice answered, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

"But, I can dream. I can dream..."

"Say, Kakarot, since you have that camera, why don't you take a picture of Cell? Before he gets changed back." Vegeta motioned to the lower rank's camera, still not giving up on his plan to get revenge on Cell. Anyway he could get it.

Goku raised the camera over his eye, and snapped a few pictures, for King Yemma. "Okay!"

"Uh oh, I better get Cell back before he gets any more humiliated!" Frieza said to himself finding the correct page. "It says that I have to have Cell infront of me, watching the hypnotizer---"

Recoome cocked an eyebrow. "You mean that cookie and string thing you had?"

"Yes, the 'cookie and string thing'. Now, as I was saying before you _rudely _interrupted me, Cell has to be watching the hypnotizer for it to work."

"So? Just go get him."

"Uh... I don't think he would come if I called him... He seems pretty happy where he is." Frieza pointed to the primate, who was cuddling up in the elder Icejin's arms. Frieza felt sorry for Cell. He really did.

"Okay, how about this? Kold, get your ass over here, and bring Cell!" the Ginyu Goon shouted, waving his arm towards where he was.

"Sure thing!" Kold happily skipped, literally, over to his son and the others.

"Now, come here, Cell." Frieza said, well, more like ordered. You know, like when you're calling a dog.

No response came from the android.

"Uh... I'll give you a banana?"

Still nothing.

"For Kami's sake!" Frieza yelled in frustration, stomping over to his father. The Icejin grabbed Cell's wrist and began to pull, but the monkey just wouldn't move.

"Can't I just stay with him while you do this? I mean, if he has to be changed back, I want to enjoy my last few minutes with him like this..." Kold smiled, patting Cell on the head.

The green one wagged his tail in content, a grin across his face. "Ook!"

"That's just creepy... But, okay, father. If it will get Cell to stay." With the book in one hand, and the hypnotizer in the other, Frieza began to read. "Yeknom a emoceb sergnif ym pans I nehw---"

Frieza was interrupted by the sound of everyone, even Cell's ooking, but just continued on. Just imagine the villain speaking such... gibberish, and tell me you wouldn't start laughing.

"Lortnoc ym rednu won era uoy... Ypeels... Ypeels... Ypeels gnitteg era uoy." With that, the passge was finished, and the Icejin snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" Cell blinked, looking around.

"Are you your normal messed up self, Cell?"

"Yeah..." he answered uneasily, then looked up, to see Kold smiling down at him. "Ack?!"

"Hiya, Cellie." Kold greeted, as Cell pried himself free of the Icejin's grasp.

"Okay, how in the fuck did I get into his arms?!" the former primate tried to remember anything that had happened, but the last thing that he could recall was... "What happened with hypnotizing the monkeys?"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Vegeta asked, smirking widely, almost to the point of a smile.

"No... Why? What happened?"

"Well, your idiotic plan backfired, and you were the one who thought they were a monkey."

Cell paled, "Shit... What all happened while I was like that?"

This time the Saiyan Prince really did smile. Alas, revenge was his.

"Hold on. Before you say anything, I need a drink!" Cell pointed over to the robbery gotten alcohol.

"Hell, me too." Vegeta agreed, grabbing one of the bottles.

Everyone else followed suit, that is, except one person. Booze was bound to make things more... interesting. Not that they weren't already interesting.

Seeing the his brother was the only person without a bottle, Raditz handed his over to him.

"I don't drink." Goku answered simply.

"Come on, it won't hurt ya!"

"I guess..." the Earth Saiyan grabbed the opened the bottle.

"Cheers!"

Once everyone had taken a drink, Cell returned to his pervious topic. "So, what the fuck happened to me?!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wow, long chapter... 1600 words without a/n. Usually they're only between 900-1000. Anyway, this was fun to write, and I hope it was as fun to read. Cell's back, and soon the effects of the alcohol are bound to kick in... I'll try to update soon. :)

Please review, and thanks to those who have!


	24. Drinking Game

"So, what the fuck happened to me!" Cell demanded again, getting more nervous.

Still, nobody said anything, and only laughed at the tyrant.

"Fine, I'll tell you..." Vegeta said, smirking. "That is, after Kakarot gets the pictures developed."

Cell's eyes widened, dozens of possible scenarios of what could have happened flashing across his head, "Shit... It was bad enough for pictures!"

"Yes, even ask your partner if you don't believe me."

Cell truned to Frieza, who just nodded sympathetically, and turned a paler shade of green. "How could you have let anything happen!"

"I tried! Besides, it's not my fault you were dumb enough to get hypnotized!"

"Well... You shouldn't have tried to hypnotize me!"

"Yeah, you caught me!" Frieza started, mock dramatically "It was all a big scheme all along to get revenge on you! Hell, I even got the monkeys to help me!"

"Ha! I knew it!"

The Icejin smacked himself in the forehead. "Why do I even bother?"

"Nothing that bad happened anyway, Cell!" Goku tried to comfort the now paranoid tyrant.

"Nope, it was actually really sweet!" Kold chirped happily. "You should do that more often!"

By this point, Cell was feeling sick. _Very_ sick. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! JUST TELL ME!"

Vegeta snickered, he was enjoying this. Sure, it may not have been his dream revenge, but this was close enough. "Fine, I'll tell you. There was cuddling..."

The bio-android's eyes grew wide, and he took another drink from his bottle.

"And you did let him hug you..."

Cell took yet another drink.

"Heh, and the piggy back ride was amusing..."

And another drink.

"And you did sit in his lap for quite some time. You even refused to go to Frieza when he called you."

With that, Cell downed the rest of his drink.

"Watch, he's gonna get drunk first, and make an ass out of himself again." Raditz chuckled. It's not that he had anything against Cell, he just needed some amusement,

and this was about as amusing as it gets!

Cell walked over, and leaned against the wall, embarassed. "Damn evil backfiring schemes..."

Frieza followed, and went to check on his friend, "Everything okay?"

"How the hell can it be! You saw what happened to me! And what's worse, there are pictures to prove it!"

"Don't worry about it, they're just trying to get to you! Come on, you're Cell! Don't let anything they say bug you!"

"Thanks! And you're right! I don't care what they say! I wasn't even in my right mind anyway!"

"You go girl!"

Cell looked oddly at his partner, "Girl?"

"You know what I meant!"

"You know, I wonder about you sometimes..."

"Shut up!" Frieza snapped.

"That wasn't really nice to do to Cell, Vegeta... It's bad enough that he got hypnotized." Goku said, feeling sorry for the poor tyrant.

"Honestly Kakarot, are you even a Saiyan! You should know that vengence is in our nature. Besides, that bastard actually turned us into primates, not just some cheap hypnosis!"

"I guess..."

"Hmmmm," Raditz surveyed the room, looking for anything that could be useful. He wanted to make some sort of drinking game, that way everyone, especially Kakarot would get drunk quicker.

"Looking for something?" Nappa asked, watching the fellow Saiyan.

"Actually, I am. I need something to make a drinking game with..."

"Heh, you could do something like everytime Kold flirts with Cell.."

They looked over at Cell, he looked just as paranoid as he he look when fighting gohan.

"You'll be drunk in no time" Frieza remarked.

Kold blushed.

"How about every time Kakarot is hungry?" Vegeta chuckled.

"What?" asked Goku, with his mouth full out food.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Frieza looked over at them "How about when Vegeta lets his pride take over him?"

"I don't let anything take over me!" Vegeta glared

They all took a drink.

Goku looked around the room "Hey! We all took at drink at the same time, that was weird"

Raditz stared at his brother in shock, speechless.

"I like that idea as a drinking game best. Vegeta's always acting cocky and proud." Jeice commented.

"I do not! As I said, nothing takes over me!"

Once again, they took another drink.

"This idea is the best." Raditz said happily, having his hunt for the perfect game coming to an end.

"I say we do all three of them, just for the hell of it!" Nappa suggested, getting agreements from some of the others.

"So... What's the point of a drinking game?" Goku asked, confused.

"You're kidding...!" Raditz said, in total awe.

The Earth Saiyan just shhok his head. He was being serious.

"Then why the hell did you drink when the rest of us did!"

Goku simply shrugged. "I don't know... I got thirsty!"

"Moron..." Raditz muttered under his breath, before turning to his brother. "A drinking game is where everyone takes a drink, when one of the things we picked happens. Undertand?"

"Yup! So, what are the things that we're gonna be drinking to?"

"Weren't you listening to anything we just said! Oh well... The things were everytime Kold firts with Cell, everytime you eat, and whenever Vegeta's pride takes him over."

All of the hell mates, and Kakarot looked over at the prince, expecting him to make some drink worthy comment.

Vegeta however, didn't say anything, not wanting his speech mistaken for pride. "Dammit, I don't let any emotions over come me!" he thought.

"Heh, you can tell Vegeta's thinking it!" Nappa laughed, as everyone took another swig.

Vegeta just glared.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Eeep! Sorry for the major delay everyone, I've lacked all writing inspiration. Anyway, I owe alittle credit to my brother cupid-kid for this. Well, I shall try to update sooner next time! Ciao!

Please review, and thanks to everyone who has:)


	25. Half Baked Plan

Vegeta continued to glare. He did not like being used for their cheap drinking game.

"Awww, what's wrong, Vegeta? Not gonna talk now?" Raditz asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, I bet you're just wishing I would answer that." Vegeta thought angrily.

"Heh, give him a break. It's not his fault the he, the 'great Saiyan Prince' can't control his emotions." Jeice commented, beginning to laugh himself.

"I know, it's not right for us to be making fun of his _weakness._" Guldo added, bringing extra emphasis to the word weakness.

Vegeta knew what was going on. They were trying to provoke him for thier game. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen...

So, knowing anything he said would probably be a threat, or something else those morons could consider as prideful, the Saiyan Prince still kept his mouth shut.

"Hmmm, I wonder if there's a way to make him talk..." Nappa wondered, trying to not talk loud enough for Vegeta to hear him.

"Maybe we should just leave Vegeta be, for now... and work on getting Kold and Kakarot to provide us with drinkable moments. That way, Vegeta will let his guard, and start talking again." Raditz answered back, earning nods from the other hell mates.

Frieza snickered, "Looks like we have our drinking games set."

Cell nodded, "Yep, and atleast one of them is against Vegeta! Damn monkey..."

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Frieza applauded, "Looks like you are learning..."

"Huh? Learning what?"

"The fine art of monkey revenge, my friend."

"Right... I think I'm gonna go join the others now." the android began walking over to the other damned souls of hell, followed by the Icejin.

Now, everyone was beginning to get bored. They needed something to happen so they could take a drink.

"How about we assist Kold's hitting on the others?" Raditz asked his Saiyan partner, Nappa.

The bald on smiled, a plan already forming in his head.

Unaware of the Saiyan duo's impending plan, the remaning members of the Ginyu Force began to think of one of their own.

"So, which one of the games would be easiest to make happen?" Recoome questioned the other goons.

"I think the Goku one..." Jeice said, looking over at the target. "I saw the way he ate at supper. He's a bottomless pit."

"Well, I think the King Kold one would be easiest." Burter disagreed. "He's always hitting on Vegeta or Cell. Plus, Kold hitting on Vegeta would lead to more prideful comments."

"I think Burter's right!" Guldo told his team mates.

"Well, I think the getting Vegeta to talk without getting Kold involved is the best bet!" Recoome gave his opinion.

"I guess that means it's a stand off... And there's only one way to solve that." Jeice said, seriously.

The four Ginyus got into fighting stance.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" all four of them yelled in unison.

"I wonder what's going on over there... They usually don't resort to paper, scissors, rock unless they all disagree on something." Raditz commented in curiousity.

"Wanna go check it out?" Nappa asked.

"Okay!"

"Ha! I win!" Burter gloated, holding his 'scissors' sign in the air.

"Win what?" the Saiyan duo asked.

"The drinking game decision! We're going to work on getting Kold to hit on someone!"

"Heh, that's what we were doing."

"Really? Then want to work together?"

"Sure, why not?"

After a few minutes, the group had come up with their plan, and now it was time to put it in action.

"Hey, Kold!" Raditz happily greeted the Icejin, trying to hide his nervousness. This plan could easily backfire.

"Hiya, Raddy!" Kold greeted back.

The Saiyan sweatdropped at the nickname, and thought. "Great... Now he has a pet name for me?"

"So, what brings you here?"

"Uh..." Raditz stumbled for words, "I was just wondering if Vegeta had finally made his move yet?"

Before he could even get an answer, the Saiyan looked around, making sure they were out of the prince's hearing range. He knew that if Vegeta found out about any of this, the rest of his after life would be hell. Well, not just literally anymore.

"Made his move? Do you mean...?" Kold let out a small squeal of excitement.

Raditz's sweatdrop grew. He was like a fangirl.

"Wow... Veggie really likes me?" This may be hell, but Kold was in heaven.

"Yes, but keep your damned voice down!"

The Icejin squealed again, "This is so great! I gotta go see him!"

With that, Kold took off, as did Raditz, but only in the opposite direction.

"So, did you do it?" pretty much of the hell mates, who knew about the plan, asked in unison.

The Saiyan just wordlessly nodded. He was beginning to get nervous... What if the prince found out he was the one who told Kold?

The next few seconds were calm and quiet, and the group was waiting for Vegeta's reaction, their bottles in their hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Vegeta's voice boomed through hell, startling Cell and Frieza.

"What the hell's wrong with Vegeta?" Cell wondered.

"Beats me... But something bad must have happened to him." Frieza smirked. "Let's go find out!"

All of the hell mates, and Goku gathered around where Vegeta and now King Kold were standing.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Goku questioned, worried.

"That bastard asked me out!" Vegeta yelled, his ki flaring around him.

Everyone else, except for Raditz took a drink. Vegeta did just get hit on, afterall.

"Is that a no?" Kold wondered, confused.

"What the hell do you think!"

"But Raddy said you wanted to!"

"Raddy? Who the hell---?" Vegeta looked around at the hell mates, until he came across the one it had to be. "Raditsu!"

"Uh, Vegeta... I can explain!" Raditz yelped, taking a couple steps back.

Vegeta took a step forward, and was just about to speak, when he noticed everyone watching him closely. Seeing what he was going to stay.

"Dammit... Do I kill Raditz for telling that bastard I wanted to fo out with him? But then I would saying something 'proud' and they would make me part of their game, and prove that they were right..." the prince contemplated mentally.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta hmph'd and walked over to the wall.

"Damn, that didn't work out as planned... Now what about plan B?" Frieza suggested.

"We have a plan B?" Cell wondered.

The Icejin just shrugged, as the others sweatdropped.

"What! Why do I always have to think of the plans!"

"Forget it." Vegeta said, walking over to them, beginning to calm down, "Just go with the obvious."

"And what would that be?"

"Hey, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, Vegeta?"

The prince pointed to the table, where the left over pizza boxes were. "There's still some food left."

"Really? Awesome, I'm hungry!" Goku said happily, going to said table.

Everyone snickered, and raised their bottles as Goku began to eat.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry this chapter didn't really go anywhere, but when I went to write this, this is all that I could write. Oh well, next chapter is where the fun really begins... Hopefully. :) Hehe, and do you know what today marks? Slumber Party's one year anniversary! Yay! And that's why I got everyone in on some sort of half baked mini plan. Well, I'll try to update soon!

Thanks for the reviews, and for sticking with me for the past year!


	26. Ah Memories

Goku continued eating the left overs from earlier, while the rest of the hell mates drank away happily.

Well, except for Vegeta, that is. He was still pissed off about what Raditz did.

Oh yes, and then there's Cell. He was still disturbed about the events that took place while he was hypnotized.

Fine, no one really drank happily, they just drank. Waiting to see who would feel the effects of it first.

"Heh, I think Cell will probably get drunk first." Jeice commented, snickering. "He's the one who drank the most so far."

"Yeah... But I want to see Vegeta drunk." Burter smirked, imagining what the prince was capable of doing under the influence.

"Watch, it'll probably be someone like Goku to get drunk first." Guldo said, "Or maybe even one of us..."

The Ginyu Force members looked over at Jeice, who instantly blushed.

"Nobody told me that the punch had alcohol in it!" Jeice yelled in his defence, trying to get the colour in his already red cheeks to fade.

"Well, you certainly made the Captain's birthday party more interesting..." Recoome mused, grinning.

Jeice's face changed from the blush to pale, and he slowly put down his bottle, "I'm never drinking again..."

"Oh, come on! It wasn't _that_ bad!"

-Flashback-

The corridors of Frieza's ship were covered in decorative streamers and balloons, in honour for Captain Ginyu's birthday.

All five members of the Ginyu Force, Frieza, King Kold, and random henchmen were all there to celebrate.

"Hey Jeice!" Ginyu approached his second in command.

"Huh? Hey Cap'n." Jeice answered back, sighing.

"Something wrong? It's my birthday, you should be having fun!"

Jeice didn't say anything back.

"Here," Ginyu handed a cup full of punch to Jeice, "This should loosen you up... heh..."

With that, the Captain walked off.

"Eh? What did the Cap'n mean by that?" Jeice shrugged, and downed the punch. What's the worst that could happen?

Well, nothing could really happen after one cup, however, Jeice had quite a few more.

It was getting late, and everything was just about to wrap up when...

"H-hey everyone!" Jeice yelled, his words slightly slurred, hopping on top of the nearest table.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched the Ginyu goon with great curiousity.

"Que the music, Butter!" Jeice pointed over at one of his partners.

Burter sweatdropped at the name, and walked over the the radio, turning it on. "What the hell does he want music for?"

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy, yeah..._

Everyone's eyes widened, as Jeice began to dance to the beat of the song, slowly sliding his shirt off.

"Oh Kami... Somebody stop him!" Frieza shouted, covering his eyes.

"But this is the most interesting thing that's happened so far today!" Kold smiled, enjoying the show.

_I'm a model you know what I mean, I do my little turn on the catwalk..._

By this time, Jeice's shit was completely off, and he was about to go for his pants when...

Ginyu ran and tackled Jeice off of the table, causing them both to come crashing onto the floor.

"H-hey, cappy-chan!" Jeice happily greeted his leader, "Wanna dance with me?"

However, before Ginyu could give an answer, Jeice passed out.

-End Flashback-

"You call that 'not that bad'!" Jeice shouted, feeling himself blush again. "The Cap'n thought I had a crush on him for weeks afterward!"

"It could have been worse..." Burter started.

"I woke up with Kold's autograph across my stomach! How could it be worse than that!"

"Heh, I think you know how it could have been worse..."

Jeice felt sick at the thought, and slid his drink further away from him. "I'm not drinking."

Cell drank quickly, almost wanting to be the one to get drunk first. "Ugh...I still can't believe everything that happened!"

"Don't worry about it, it could have been worse. Besides, it's not like you could help it." Frieza tried to comfort his friend, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"The fact that I actually hypnotized someone... Even if it was you."

"Gee, thanks... That makes me feel better..."

Goku had finally finished eating the rest of the leftovers, taking away everyone's drinking game... Not that most of them even remembered it anymore.

"Hmmm... And I don't think we could fool Vegeta again." Nappa said, disappointed.

"I wouldn't even try to piss Vegeta off again! He's probably going to kill me when this drinking thing is over!" Raditz said very nervously, regretting what he had done earlier.

Vegeta, who had heard Raditz's comment, looked over at the low-class and smirked. "Heh, Raditsu has no idea..."

Kold was still grinning like an idiot, squealing every once in a while.

Somehow, even after all of that, he still believed that Vegeta had a crush on him.

"Hiya, Veggie-kins!" Kold happily walked over to the prince.

"Get the hell away from me."

"Awww, that's not very nice." Kold pouted, "Don't you love me anymore?"

"L-love? Who ever said I loved you!"

"Raddy did!"

"And you believed him!"

"Of course, Raddy wouldn't lie to me! Besides, he said that you were just too shy to admit it!"

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled, stomping over to Raditz.

"Hehe... Hi Prince Vegeta." Raditz laughed nervously.

Not saying anything else, Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan status, and grabbed Raditz by the hair.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Raditz demanded, struggling to get free.

"I don't give a fuck about the stupid drinking game! I'm going to take care of this right now!"

With that, Vegeta stormed out of the party, with Raditz dragging behind him.

"Vegeta seemed pretty mad..." Goku said, "I wonder if Raditz is gonna be okay..."

Nappa chuckled, "Just be thankful that Raditz is already dead."

"Why are you guys still talking about them?" Guldo asked, "The night's still young... so let's party!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry everyone! I meant to update alot sooner, honestly! Anyway, I meant to get into the fun this chapter, but this is all that came out. Oh well, next chapter it shall begin! And don't worry, it won't take another three months for an update!

Please review, and a big thanks to those who did:)


	27. New Alliance

Vegeta walked back into the party room, with Raditz right behind him, his long hair totally soaked.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" Nappa asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Vegeta did." Raditz simply answered, trying his best to wring out his hair.

"What did he do?" Cell asked, curious at what the Saiyan's little punishment had been.

Vegeta smirked. "I gave him a swirly."

Everyone sweatdropped, having expected more from the 'Great Saiyan Prince.'

"Huh? What's swirly?" Goku asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"You're such a moron, Kakarot. Now, I believe that Raditz has something to say to Kold."

The hell mates looked over at Raditz, curious about what Vegeta was going to make him say.

"Awww, come on. Do I really have to, Prince Vegeta?" Raditz asked, only to be answered by a glare.

"Kold, get your ass over here! Raditz wants to tell you something!" Nappa called to the Icejin, "Heh, this should be amusing..."

"Coming!" Kold practically squealed, running over to the others. "Are you finally going to pop the question, Raddy?"

Raditz shook his head slowly, and took a deep breath, dreading what was coming next. "Kold... I just wanted to tell you that I... I l-love you."

Kold's eyes lit up with sheer delight, and he began hopping around hell. "Kold and Raddy sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The hell mates, save for Raditz, all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked, snapping them out of their fit of laughter.

"Didn't you just hear your brother? He said he loved that freak Kold!" Recoome answered, beginning to giggle.

"So? I think it's sweet that he finally found someone!"

Raditz groaned, turning his back to everyone, in an effort to hide his humiliation.

Kold hopped onto the table holding their party supplies. "Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone's attention instantly went to the Icejin, knowing this was going to be good.

"I wanna propose a toast... To me and Raddy!"

"To Kold and Raddy!" Everyone chanted after Kold, trying their best not to laugh at the poor Saiyan once again.

Raditz growled in frustration, and stormed across the room.

Jeice followed the Saiyan, wanting to make a proposition. "Hey Raditz!"

"Hi Jeice... Why are you here? To laugh at me some more?"

"Nah, I wanna know if you're interested in helpin' me out tonight."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm not drinking anymore tonight... Do to certain incidents that occured last time I did. Anyway, if you're not gonna drink, then you can help me get pictures of what the others do when they're drunk."

Raditz thought about it, and began to chuckle. "Sure, I'll help. Then I can get Vegeta back..."

Frieza poked Cell. "I think someone's planning something."

"Like what?"

"I sense revenge in the air..."

"Heh, don't be ridiculous! We're the ones who make all the plans, remember?"

"I guess you're right."

Jeice and Raditz finished planning, and decided to go ask for supplies. Namely cameras.

"Alright, we'll both sneak out and ask Goz and Mez if they have cameras." The Ginyu goon whispered, earning a nod from Raditz.

The two ogre guards looked at the duo strangely as they came creeping out of the party room.

"What are you guys doing?" Mez wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"We need a couple cameras..." Jeice started, noticing the questioning looks from the guards. "...So we can take pictures."

Raditz sweatdropped at the Ginyu member's lame explanation. "He means we want to take pictures so we can remember this night."

Goz and Mez looked at eachother and smirked.

They had been around the hell mates long enough to know when they were up to something.

"What do you think? Should we give them what they want?" Goz whispered to his partner.

Mez simply nodded, his smirk growing.

"Okay, we'll get you guys each a camera, but one one condition..." Mez started, "You have to show us the pictures when you get them developed."

Raditz quickly nodded in agreement, wanting to spread the humiliation of anyone who was going to get drunk.

Beginning to chuckle, Mez scurried to where they kept their supplies and grabbed each of the hell mates a camera.

"Here you go! Now, we expect to see these pictures first thing in the morning!"

Jeice nodded, taking the cameras. "Aye aye, you can count on us!"

Raditz and Jeice headed back to the party room, both of their cameras hidden behind their backs.

"Hehehehehe..." That was the sound the two were greeted with when they entered the room.

The duo looked over and saw that it was coming from Cell, who was giggling giddily.

"Hehe, looks like the fun is about to begin..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm alive! Heh, sorry it's been so long, but I just moved to a new city, and it's hard to get internet access, but since I don't know anyone, I should be abl to write more. Anyway, hoped you likes this chapter!

Please review and a big thanks to those who have!


	28. Solo Revenge

Cell continued to giggle, causing a chain reaction to some of the other hell mates.

Raditz and Jeice exchanged glances, before beginning to laugh themselves.

"Looks like the fun is about to begin..." Jeice said, sticking his camera behind his back, as he and Raditz joined the others.

"Hey look! It's Raditsu!" Nappa pointed at the other Saiyan, a large grin plastered across his face.

"Errr--- Hi?" Raditz greeted uneasily.

"You're just in time to play the next game!" Cell shouted to the duo, his laughter finally settled. "Truth or dare!"

Everyone cheered.

"Is that so?" Jeice questioned, smirking. "Sounds fun."

Raditz looked around and surveyed the condition of the hell mates. Most of them were beginning to look tipsy, but not quite everyone yet. "Shouldn't we wait for them to get alittle more, you know, drunk before we let them play a game like that?"

The duo looked around at the rest of the hell mates, trying to figure out how much longer it would take before they could carry on with their plan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frieza questioned with a cocked eyebrow, as his partner poked him once again.

Cell had some how found something funny about that question, and burst out into laughter again.

"Atleast he's not poking me anymore..." Frieza thought, only to feel a familiar finger jabbing into his arm. "...Spoke too soon."

Vegeta and Goku sat at one of the many tables in the party room, their right hands locked together in the centre of it. Both of their thumbs pushing against eachother, trying to pin the other one down.

"Ha! I got you think time, Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked as his thumb finally pinned Goku's down. "One, two, three, four, five! I win!"

"No! I challenge you again!" Goku yelled, and the prince nodded, letting go of the other Saiyan's thumb.

"Ready! Set! Go!" The two began again.

Nappa had gotten bored, and had begun singing one of his favourite songs, YMCA. Using a banana as his mic, due to lack of materials. "It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!"

The three other members of the Ginyu Force did the letter actions whenever Nappa got to the chorus.

Kold filled what would have normally been Jeice's place; Being the _Y_.

"So, Cell's laughing like a jackass and poking Frieza. Vegeta and Goku are thumb wrestling. Nappa's singing to the Village People, and Kold, Guldo, Recoome and Burter are dancing to it." Jeice deducted, beginnig to snicker.

"How is that different from any other day?" Raditz sweatdropped.

Jeice quickly nodded, "You're right... But what can we do to keep them amused until we know they're drunk enough?"

"Good question..."

Jeice looked around, his eyes stopping when they reached the big screen TV. "How about another drinking game?"

Catching sight at the TV as well, an evil smirk inched it's way across the Saiyan's face. "And I know just the one, too..."

"Alright! Listen up, everyone!" Jeice yelled, grabbing the remote from the top of the big screen. "We're going to play a game... Doesn't that sound fun?"

The hell mates cheered in unison.

"It's a drinking game, and the rules are simple; Everytime either myself or Jeice change the channel, you guys take a drink." Raditz explained, as his partner turned on the TV, and started channel surfing.

They continued with the game for a good half an hour, making sure to change the channel every two minutes.

Jeice turned off the TV, earning collective groans from the hell mates. They had liked that game. "I think they're ready now..."

The long haired Saiyan looked around, and took note that none of the others seemed to be able to stand up straight without stumbling. "Alright, everyone! Who wants to play truth or dare?"

Nobody answered.

"Awwww, come on! You guys were all so anxious to play it alittle while ago!"

"Yeah... B-But that was before you ruined the moment!" Cell said, his words slightly slurred, and voice tinted with disappointment.

"What moment?" Raditz questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"The moment!"

"Uh... Right..." Raditz sweatdropped, turning his attention to the others. "Come on, this is going to be fun!"

Still nothing.

"You'll get to find out everyone's deep, dark secrets." Jeice added, a semi sadistic smirk making it's way across his face.

That seemed to have gotten everyone's interesting, and the began cheering once again. That is, except Cell. He was still complaining about _the moment._

The hell mates slowly wabbled their way into making a circle in the middle of the party room. Raditz and Jeice stayed outside of it, not wanting to risk getting called on.

"Aren'cha gonna play too, cuties?" Kold asked the two sober hell mates, his words as slurred as Cell's. "Come play!"

"Errr--- No thanks." The duo both said in unison.

"Fine, then I'll start! I pick Veggie!" Kold pointed at the prince, giggling.

"I pick truth!" Vegeta declared, his voice lacking it's usual arrogance.

"How do you _reeeally _feel about Goku?"

Vegeta thought about it for a moment, before turning to the Earth raised Saiyan. "I think he's... Weird."

"Hehehe... Vegeta said weird!" Cell snickered, as did some of the others.

"Awwww, I think that's the most nice-est thing you've ever said to me, Veggie!" Goku chirped, latching onto Vegeta's arm. Much to the surprise of everyone else, Vegeta didn't do anything about it.

"So they're affectionate drunks... Who would have seen that coming?" Jeice sweatdropped. "I wonder if that's the real reason why you aren't drinking, Raditz..."'

"Spare me! And even if that was the reason, which it isn't, I know all about why you aren't!"

"Whatever, just get your damn camera ready in case something interesting happens!"

"Like Goku huggling Vegeta without getting clobbered isn't interesting?"

Chuckling, the both snapped a picture, making sure to have the flash off so nobody would notice.

"Alright, I pick you, Kakarot." Vegeta nudged the man clinging to his arm lightly. "Truth or dare?"

No reply came from Goku.

Sweatdropping, Vegeta looked over to find that the other Saiyan had somehow drifted to sleep in the last couple minutes. "Forget it... I pick Burter."

"I'll take truth too." The Ginyu goon answered, seeming to have more control over his speech than the others.

"Ugh... What the hell is with all of the truths! These guys are pathetic!" Raditz commented, earning a nod from his partner.

"Damn..." Vegeta had been hoping for a dare. He had some interesting things in mind, but that would have to wait until his turn came around again. "Fine, which of your other Ginyu member things do you like the most?"

Burter gasped loudly, as did Recoome and Guldo. It was always an unwritten law of the Ginyu that their friendship for eachother was equal with everyone. There weren't supposed to be any favourites. "Well..."

Jeice leaned in closer to the circle of hell mates, wanting to hear clearly who Burter was going to pick.

"I guess I have to pick... Jeice. He's been like our second Captain since we've been down here. Plus, he never lets us slack off on our posing!"

"Heh, how lame is that." Raditz scoffed at the remark. "Don't you think, Jeice?"

Jeice sniffled softly, tears filling the corners of his eyes. "I didn't know they thought of me as their Cap'n... How could I ever think about doing anything against them?"

"Wait, what are you getting at?"

Jeice handed his camera, before joining in the circle of hell mates himself.

"Damn him... Looks like it's up to me!" Raditz thought, looking at the two cameras he now held.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Ooooh, it's been a while, eh? Sorry about that, I've just been feeling uber lazy and uninspired, but I think I got some of it back. Sorry if this one seemed alittle... Fluffy. I've been reading shounen ai all night. Well, until next time!

Please review, and and SUPER DUPER BIG thanks to those who have... And who are still reading this after 28 chapters!


	29. MakeUp and Super Models!

Raditz watched his only partner in crime rejoin the group, and sighed. "Looks like it's up to me... And I won't get all sentimental the way Jeice did!"

Back in the little circle of hell mates, everyone had seemingly become distracted with something else, while Jeice and the Ginyus had their little sappy moment.

Goku was still dozed off against Vegeta's shoulder, his little puddle of drool growing by the second.

Vegeta just watched the drool slide down onto his spandex with an uncharacteristic amusement, before mumbling a slurred, "G-Good night, Kaka-chan."

It was moments like these that Raditz wished he was equipped with an audio recorder, but he snapped a picture anyway. It was still an interesting position that would make for some good blackmail.

Cell was still giggling, giving him a record of two chapters of pure laughter.

Kold had moved closer to the aforementioned villain, and had found great enjoyment out of flicking Cell's tail, watching it flutter back and forth with each flick.

Raditz snapped another picture.

Frieza had somehow shifted down the circle to beside Nappa, staring in awe at the Saiyan's bald head. "It's so... shiny!"

Nappa immediately -- not to mention wobbly -- bolted to his feet, and glared down at the Icejin. "What'd you say about my mother?!"

Frieza jumped up his feet as well, before snapping back, "I said she's shiny!"

"That's it!" Nappa cocked his fist back, and sloppily swung at Frieza, completely missing him.

"Oh yeah?" Frieza laughed mockingly, and whipped his tail around, connecting it to Nappa's midsection with minimal force.

It was still enough to knock the Saiyan off balance, and send him crashing to the floor.

His body too unsteady to stand up again, Nappa just laughed.

Unceremoniously flopping down beside the bald one, Frieza couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Raditz took yet another flashless picture.

The Ginyu Force, the last members of the party to be reported on, were still having their sentimental _once-a_-_Ginyu-always-a-Ginyu_ moment.

"Awww, we should think of a special pose for our great new Captain Jeice!" Burter exclaimed in pure excitement.

"Yeah!" Guldo and Recoome shouted in agreement.

Jeice sniffled, truly touched at how much his team cared about him; Enough to give him the highest honour a Ginyu could ask for, a pose especially for him.

The enthusiasm of the other three quickly faded, as after multiple attempts, they found themselves unable to successfully stand up, let alone strike a pose.

Jeice sweatdropped, "Well, it's the thought that counts..."

Even though the last four weren't doing anything really out of the norm for them, Raditz took a picture of them anyway.

It didn't seem like anybody was doing anything that interesting on their own, at leastnot compared to where truth or dare may have led. So, Raditz may an attempt to get the hell mates back in the spirit of the game. "Do you guys know what's fun?! Truth or dare! Now, whose turn was it?"

Everyone shrugged in unison. They had either long since forgotten or just stopped caring.

"Ugh, you guys are hopeless! You make asses of yourselves every day, except for the one that I actually have a camera!"

At the realization of what he had just blurted out, the Saiyan clasped his hand over his mouth, quickly noticing that nobody even seemed to process his words.

With a short sigh of relief, the long-haired warrior continued to press the group. "Come on! Don't you guys want to do something a little more exciting than just sitting around?!"

Vegeta, who was still watching the drool puddle grow on his shoulder, protested. "But this _is_ exciting!"

Raditz rolled his black eyes. "I'm such watching Kakarot sleep--"

He cut himself off, as his brother's sleeping form gave him an idea. "Hey, why don't you guys give little Kakarot a make-over? I'm sure he would like that..."

Much to Raditz's delight, the hell mates actually seemed to like this idea.

"Yes! I'll go get my make-up right now!" Kold shouted, managing to tear his attention away from Cell's oh-so-amusing tail, and sauntering off to where ever he kept his possessions.

"I'll get mine too!" Guldo exclaimed happily, before following in Kold's direction.

Raditz blinked. Guldo wore make-up? Since when?

It didn't take long for the two hell mates to return; Guldo carrying a few assorted items in both of his hands, while King Kold had a whole case.

"Does he use _all_ of that? Then, I wonder what he looks like without it..." Raditz distractedly thought, as everyone seemed to crowd in around Vegeta and Goku.

"Hmm... What should we use first?" Kold pondered, rummaging through his rather large make-up case. This make-over was really seeming to sober him up.

"That one!" Nappa pointed randomly at one of the items, even though he had absolutely no idea what it was.

Kold quickly snatched the cosmetic, and positioned himself infront of the sleeping Saiyan. "You want to start with mascara, eh?"

Nappa shook his head, and pointed to another item instead. "No! This one!"

"Okay!" The Icejin grabbed the last thing Nappa had pointed to, which happened to be lip stick, and popped off the cap. "Lip stick it is!"

He was just about to use it on the unsuspecting Goku, when he suddenly heard Cell yell. "No!"

Raditz, being the only one aside from Jeice who was fully together, almost gasped. Something had actually caused Cell to stop giggling!

Kold stopped, looking over at Cell oddly, "'No' what?"

"D-Don't use that one on Goku! I want to use it!" Cell pouted, his demeanor completely changing from what it had been at the beginning of the chapter.

"Awwww, then here you go, Cellie!" Kold more than willingly tossed the tube to Cell, who didn't even come close to catching it.

Once he managed to grab it, Cell eagerly tried his hand at applying it. A task that didn't even work out that well when he was sober and putting it on Frieza three years ago

"Well, what do ya think?" The bio-android asked with a large grin once he was finished.

"It's very... interesting, Cell!" Raditz answered, as he snapped yet another picture on his disposible camera.

Cell, who now had black lips and cheeks, actually noticed the Saiyan's camera this time, and struck a random pose for the camera. "I'm a super model!"

"No! I wanna be a super model!" Frieza hopped infront of the camera.

Nappa jumped infront of Frieza. "If anyone's a model here, it's me!"

This continued until every hell mate -- and yes, I mean every hell mate -- except Jeice the slumbering Goku, was fighting over who was more cut out to be a model.

Raditz and Jeice caught eyes for a brief moment, both nearly bursting out in laughter at how a little alcohol could make their associates so ridiculous.

"You know, to be super models you guys have to look as pretty as you can using make-up!" Jeice shouted loud enough for everyone to hear him. Once they did, they all crammed around Kold's case, and the few items Guldo had.

Raditz couldn't help but smile at Jeice. He may have abandoned his mission to take pictures, but the Saiyan knew Jeice was still on his side.

It took a little while, but soon the hell mates were adorned in cosmetics of every colour and style, with Nappa even using his bald head as an extended canvas for what he called his '_cosmetic talents'._

Needless to say, Raditz used up the rest of the film both in his camera, and the one Jeice had given back, getting pictures of the hell mates in pretty much any position that he and Jeice could think of. Neither of them could wait to see them developed the next day.

"Heh, I knew you couldn't resist being evil. Isn't it fun?" Raditz asked with an oddly Veggie-esque smirk.

Jeice just had to nod. Sure, he felt bad for letting his team makes complete idiots out of themselves, but he also knew that he could just claim he didn't know Raditz was taking pictures when they did find out.

"Now that we're out of pictures, they're pretty much useless to us. They might as well go to bed."

With a snicker, Jeice motioned around the room where all of the hell mates had already passed out.

Except for Cell. He had resumed his giggling.

Raditz yawned, stretching his muscular arms over his head. "I think I'm about ready for bed too. Today's been a long day."

"You can say that again!" Jeice agreed, flopping onto the floor, since it didn't look like there were any particular sleeping arangements in order.

With that, the party room that had been bustling went silent.

That is, except for the faint giggles that seemed to lull everyone into sleep.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm alive! Gasp! This story is still alive! Double gasp! Hehe, bet you guys thought I had given up, didn't you?! Never! I am officially back into my _Hell Mates _ mode (which playing Tenkaichi 3 as King Kold in the Cell Games versus Cell helped respark! XD), and am eager to continue on! I even started working on the next installment of the hell mates saga, which will come out as soon as I wrap Slumer Party up! Next chapters going to be the last... -sniff- It's almost sad to think about! XD

Anyway, thanks to those who haven't given up on my lazy ass, and will continue to read and review! ;)


	30. Party's Over

It was nearly twelve hours later before the first of the sleeping hell mates finally regained consciousness, and no surprise it was one of the two who did not have a hangover to sleep off. It was Raditz, who had been stirred by the very sound that he had fallen asleep to; Giggling.

Sitting up, the long-haired Saiyan rubbed his eyes groggily, and looked to the source of the laughing, completely dumbfounded. "You're awake? For how long?"

Cell simply looked at Raditz, before bursting out in even louder giggles.

Raditz sweatdropped, and asked another question that he could already guess the answer to. "...You haven't even slept, have you?"

While still managing to continue on his insane giggling spree that has been in the works on and off for three chapters, Cell shook his head, indicating to Raditz that he had indeed not slept.

"Why am I not surprised?" Raditz muttered to more himself than the bio-android, beginning to actually feel awake. Once his thoughts were seemingly fully functional, his mind quickly jumped to the items he fell asleep with; his cameras. "Where are they?!"

Raditz jumped up, and looked at the area around where he had fallen asleep for the disposable cameras, not seeing them anywhere. He was sure they had been practically in his hands before he drifted off. Just to be sure, he began to non-too-quietly check around the room in desperation for any sign of them.

"Dammit! Dammit Dammit! Where the hell could they be?!" Raditz nearly yelled aloud in frustration, mixing with the noise his search was making, and causing a few of the others to stir.

"Ugh, what the hell's with all of the noise?" Jeice questioned, still half-asleep, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Raditz sighed in relief as the fact that it was only Jeice had had woken up, and rushed to his side. "I lost the cameras! I lost them!"

"Hehehehehehehehe!" Cell continued to giggle, just for the hell of it.

Upon hearing the Saiyan's concern, Jeice just rolled over. "Goz and Mez came and took them shortly after we went to bed."

Raditz blinked, "Oh. Do you know if they were taking them to that one-hour place that Cell and Frieza took their pictures to?"

Jeice attempted to shrug while lying down. "I don't know. They just took them and left. Go find out for yourself."

"Maybe I will!" The Saiyan said determinedly, stalking toward the party room door.

"Good morning!" Goz and Mez greeted the hell mate simultaneously, as the party room door slammed shut behind him. "Have a good night?"

Raditz ignored the ogres' question, and focused on the matter pressing his mind. "You guys took my cameras, right? Have you gotten them developed yet?"

Mez nodded and grinned proudly, "Yup, we dropped them off just over forty-five minutes ago! We should be able to pick them up shortly!"

"Can I go pick them up with you guys, since I was the one who took the pictures?"

This time it was Goz who nodded, "I guess, since there probably won't be any that I can laugh at you for anyway."

Goz, Mez, and Raditz arrived at the Other World Photo Developers just as the one-hour mark was reached for when the ogres dropped the previous night's cameras, and were able to quickly collect the pictures from both, before returning to hell to take a good look at them.

"What the hell is this?!" Raditz demanded angrily, as he flipped through one of the stacks of pictures being circulated among the trio. "Why are they all black?!"

Goz and Mez were also encountering the same problem, and once again replied in unison. "What the hell did you do, Raditz?!"

The Saiyan stopped looking through the photos, and blinked. "What do you mean 'what did I do'?! I just took pictures with the cameras _you guys_ gave me, so maybe your cameras were just defective or something!"

Mez shook his head, "That's impossible! We stole those cameras from King Yemma's private stash, and his are top quality!"

Raditz vaguely wondered what use King Yemma could have for a collection of disposable cameras, before shuddering at some of the random ideas that popped into his mind. Changing his track of thought before letting his ideas go any further and he ended up at the Other World Therapist, Raditz began to wonder. "I wonder if they're just too dark from not using flash..."

"You didn't use flash?!" The ogre duo both yelled in outrage. "Why not?!"

"Because I didn't want the others to notice it and get caught!" Raditz shouted back in defense, frustrated with the entire situation.

"Well, you're of no use to us anymore. Just go back with the others until it's time for you to clean the party room up."

The Saiyan's mouth went agape, "Me?! Why do I have to clean up?!"

Mez simply motioned to the doorway leading to the others and said, "Because it looks like that's the only task you can handle without screwing up."

"But, Jeice was helping me too in the beginning!"

"Now Raditz, you shouldn't blame your mistakes on others. There's a workshop at the Other World Community Centre for that that you should take too." Goz added, grinning. Since his attempt at camera-torture of the hell mates failed, he would make sure that Raditz made up for it personally.

Not even bothering to say anything else for fear of further punishment, Raditz stormed off, and back into the party room to see that everyone else was already awake and looking pretty hung over.

Even more noticeable than that was the silence that hung in the air, meaning only one thing; Cell had stopped giggling, possibly for the rest of the story!

Wondering what could have caused the giggling Cell to actually cease, Raditz looked around, sweatdropping when he saw that the bio-android had finally fallen asleep after his little all-nighter. "Should have known that he wouldn't have shut up on his own..."

"Hey, did you get the pictures?" Jeice whispered, sneaking over to the Saiyan.

"The pictures didn't turn out because of us not using the flash!" Raditz exclaimed, louder than he meant to, capturing everyone's attention and curiousity. Well, and one person's anger.

"Keep it down, Raddy, my head's killing me!" Kold snapped, cradling his head in the palm of his hand, making Raditz feel a little better. At least he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Goku asked through his own pounding headache, though a little more together than King Kold.

Raditz just sighed in frustration, figuring that there was no point in lying anymore. "The pictures that I tried to take last night while you guys were drunk and making complete morons out of yourselves."

"And just how did we make morons of ourselves?" Vegeta asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, you let Kakarot get cozy with you last night and fall asleep on your shoulder, for one." Raditz nearly burst out laughing at the memory.

Ki flared around Vegeta in an instant, "That never happened!"

"Yes it did! Just like Guldo admitting that he wears makeup!"

"That never happened either!" The aforementioned Ginyu good snapped, blushing lightly. He would never have admitted his deepest secret!

"Come on, don't you guys remember anything?! Like giving Kakarot a lovely makeover before you guys deciding that you wanted to be super models?! Looks, he's still wearing the makeup! You all are!"

Everyone looked around, and for the first time took notice that they were indeed wearing makeup. Rather than actually accepting the possible fact that they may have put in on willingly, they came up with a conclusion that they liked much better.

"Wait, you weren't drinking last night, and you're the only one who remembers these crazy accusations, so you must have done this to us!" Nappa, speaking for the first time in this chapter, pointed accusingly at the person who was usually his partner in crime.

"How could you, Raditz?! I thought you were our friend!" Recoome scoffed with a mock sniffle.

"I didn't do anything except take pictures that didn't turn out! Even ask Jeice if you don't believe me, he was helping me!"

Jeice quickly through his hands up in defense. "I don't know what you're talking about! All I recall was Raditz wanting to get revenge on everyone..."

"What?!" Raditz felt like he could snap, "Jeice is lying! I'm being honest!"

Jeice caught eyes with the Saiyan, smirking at him.

"Why don't you just admit the truth, Raditz, it's not good to lie!" Goku chirped in his usual innocence.

"I'm not lying!"

"You know, lying can be a real problem, Raditz. There's a workshop for that, too that we'll sign you up for!" Raditz heard the voice of one of the ogre guards say from the doorway behind him.

Raditz, completely fed up with how this day was treating him already, threw his arms into the air in frustration, and stalked off, muttering, "I need a drink..."

"Hehehehehehehehehe..." Giggling once again filled the room, and everyone looked down to see that Cell had woken up just in time to finish of the story.

Owari!

A/N: Wow, after 30 chapters Slumber Party had finally come to an end... It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it? What do y'all think? Should I continue on with the hell mates because I already have another story in the works! Let me know! :)

And thanks to those of you who have stuck by me on this not-so-little adventure!


End file.
